la busqueda de la piedra del 5º reino
by Violetta-Dark Sky
Summary: Un joven cazador tiene la misión de recuperar los 4 trozos de una piedra para poder salvar a su reino y a los 3 reinos restantes, en este viaje conocerá lugares increíbles , ara nuevos amigos y luchara contra el mal. ¿ lo lograra ? mal summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola¡ bueno se pensaran que soy una de las peores escritoras del mundo mundial... se que un tengo mi fic de la guerra de los monstruos sin TERMINAR...¡ pero prometo que lo continuare..**

**Bueno este primer capitulo sera como de prueba si les gusta lo continuo y si no pues tambien soy una persona a la que le gusta terminar las cosas cuando las empieza... bueno necesitare oc's asi que si lo desean me envian sus oc's , abajo les dejare la ficha para rellenar con los datos que necesito... bueno el fic esta ambientado en epoca antigua ( osea dragones, castillos , princesas,etc), espero que el capitulo les guste...**

**bueno la idea me la dio mi prima camila... yo tenia una cuenta en otro foro en el cual había subido un fic y comencé otro , la cuenta que tenia era mia pero se la deje ami prima camila ( ami el yaoi casi no me gusta pero a ella si asi que le deje mi cuenta ) , no piense que me estoy plagiando el fic por que no , es mio y salio de mi cabecita ( bueno la idea fue de mi prima pero yo la desarrolle) . bueno a lo que iba , este fic se llamaba en el otro foro -en busca de la piedra del 5 reino- y lo escribi con mi cuenta que se llama /violetta-lovenagumo/, ahora la cuenta la tiene mi prima y se llama / violetta y camila / , bueno les digo todo esto por que como ya dije no quiero que piensen que me lo estoy copiando. bueno espero que les guste el fic...**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**CAPITULO 1: leyenda de 1.000 años**

Era una mañana tranquila en el reino de Hiems , el reino de Hiems era del mas puro hielo, sus calles siempre estaban nevadas y sus arboles eran algunos de bellas hojas azules y otros simplemente no tenían hojas. Las casas y el comercio estaba muy bien colocado realmente a la gente de Hiems le gustaba tener todo en perfecto orden, y el castillo era hermoso con aguas frias y cristalinas que eran adornadas por las hermosas flores azules que habí habitantes personas de carácter frio y calculador aunque en el fondo eran personas que se comportaban asi solo por no salir dañadas. Las personas de Hiems tienen la habilidad de congelar las cosas.

Bajo un bello árbol de hojas azules se encontraba un viejo de unos 90 años que estaba sentado en una banca de madera mientras era rodeado por unos niños.

-Señor Winter cuéntenos otra vez la historia del 5 reino por favor- dijo uno de los niños.

**-Si señor por favor-dijo otro**

**-Bueno niños esta bien-dijo el señor Winter**

**-bien-dijo otro niño**

**-hace mucho mucho tiempo existía un reino hermoso con aguas puras y limpias, bosques verdes y bellos animales ,aquel reino poseía la piedra de Hidranguel. Aquella piedra era capaz de otorgar un poder inigualable a aquel que la posea.  
Un día unos jóvenes emprendieron un viaje hacia el todos de mucha valentía , pero con una gran avaricia en su corázón ,cuando encontraron el 5º reino se asombraron con la maravilla del lugar , lo que ninguno sabia era que habían sido seguidos por Quipplin uno de los 3 jinetes del mal, cuando los jóvenes hallaron la piedra ,Quipplin les atacó.  
Deris el mas joven de los 4 jóvenes cogió la piedra y la partió en 4 trozos.**

**-y que paso con los jóvenes ?-pregunto un niño de unos 5 años con unos ojos azules hermosos y una bella cabellera blanca su nombre era suzuno fusuke**

**-nada...nunca se supo que paso con ellos jovencito.-**

**-y que pasa con el reino?-volvió a preguntar el niño**

**-el reino desapareció en cuanto la piedra se rompió.-**

**-y que paso con los trozos señor Winter?- pregunto esta vez una niña de ojos verdes y cabello rubio atado en dos coletas , su nombre era violeta **

**-se encuentran en los cuatro reinos, uno de ellos esta bajo el poder de Ikentu el sgundo jinete del mal en el reino de Varmo , otro esta perdido en el bosque negro del reino de Greenwood, el otro trozo esta guardado en las catacumbas del reino de Blizzar , y el ultimo trozo se encuentra perdido aquí , nadie sabe en donde solo se sabe que esta aquí.**

**-¿y todo esto es cierto?-pregunto curiosamente suzuno**

**-claro que no tonto-dijo un niño**

**-es mentira esta historia verdad señor winter-**

**-¿señor winter?-pregunto otro niño pero el señor winter ya no estaba.**

**Cada niño cogió rumbo a su casa , suzuno se fue con violeta ella vivía cerca de su casa y eran muy amigos siempre iban de un lado para otro juntos, iban pasando por un bosque ambos en silencio ninguno decía nada hasta que...**

**-oye vivi ¿crees que lo que el señor winter nos contó sea cierto?-dijo suzuno **

**-mmm no se , sabes como son los mayores siempre mienten ...pero me encantaría que la historia fuera real, me gustaría mucho conocer ese reino - le respondió violeta **

**-a mi también ... - ambos niños se miraron y se sonrieron como si la misma idea les hubiera pasado por la cabeza...**

**-violeta¿ piensas lo mismo que yo?-**

**-puede...-**

**-¿asi ? -la miro sonriente- eso quiere decir que eres bruja¡-se le abalanzo encima a la chica- te llevare a la hoguera por bruja jajajjaja-**

**-tonto jjajaa- ambos niños reian y no se percataron de la presencia de un niño mas mayor que ellos ( N/A : digamos que aquí en este primer capitulo suzuno y violeta tienen 6 años y el niño este tiene 10) el niño se llama Cody , cody es de cabello rubio y ojos azules y extremadamente agresivo al tener 10 años ya tenia el poder del hielo asi que podia meterse con los demas niños , pero en especial con suzuno.**

**-valla valla pero si es violenta y suzuko..-dijo cody, ambos niños le miraron y le hicieron mala cara, se levantaron del suelo y se disponían a marcharse.**

**-oigan a donde van-dijo poniéndose delante de ellos.**

**-pues a nuestras casas - le dijo violeta intentando continuar pero cody la cogió del brazo muy fuerte.**

**-oye suéltala-le dijo suzuno.**

**-eso eso... suéltame que me estas lastimando pedazo de animal.-cody la soltó, y la empujo haciendo que se callera al suelo,**

**-asi que hoy quieres que te golpee a ti primero no suzuko-**

**-es suzuno no suzuko..- le dijo con rabia.**

**-suzuno, suzuko que mas da- le dijo cogiéndolo del cuello de su camisa blanca, levanto un puño para golpear a suzuno pero entonces violeta le pego una patada en sus partes bajas haciendo que cody soltara a suzuno y se callera al suelo de dolor**

**-¿estas bien suzuno ?- le dijo **

**-si...pero venga vámonos que cody no tardara en levantarse y ahí si nos golpeara muy fuerte-los niños comenzaron a correr y al rato se vieron perseguidos por cody, pero por suerte sus casas ya estaban al cruzar un puente , lo cruzaron y corrieron hasta la casa de suzuno y se metieron ahí...**

_**POV, VIOLETA**_

**-ah jope como corre el animal este ah-dije mirando a suzuno**

**-¿animal?- me dijo mirándome divertidamente.**

**-si, no ves esa cara que tiene , parece un mapache- le dije**

**-jajajaj mapache ajajaj pero que cosas dices violeta-**

**-no te rias ¡ solo digo la verdad-le dije con una sonrisa ambos niños rieron hasta que alguien llamo la atención de ambos.**

**-¿fuusuke?...¿eres tu?-dijo una voz desde otra habitación.**

**-si abuelo soy yo..- dijo suzuno llendo hacia el cuarto, al entrar vi a su abuelo acostado en una cama , el pobre llevaba enfermo como medio año , suzuno vivía con el ,sus padres habían muerto cuando el era bebe.**

**-¿te pasa algo abuelo?... ¿quieres algo de comer?-**

**-no cof cof quiero hablar contigo-dijo cogiéndole de la mano-en privado-dijo mirándome.**

**-¿por que abuelito? dime delante de ella , ella es de confianza , yo confió en ella y no tengo secretos con ella-**

**-bueno cof cof si es lo que quieres...-el señor le sonrió y suzuno también- ven niña acércate , lo que les voy a contar es un secreto y deben prometerme que jamás le dirán a nadie -ambos asentimos con la cabeza y el señor comenzó a hablar**

**-niños conocen la historia del 5º reino- que si la conocía pues claro suzuno y yo eramos unos amantes de las historias de fantasía y esa era nuestra favorita.**

**-si abuelo-le dijo suzuno yo solo asentí con la cabeza**

**-bien, pues entonces sabréis que uno de los trozos de las piedras se encuentra aquí en Hiems..-suzuno y yo dijimos que si- suzuno , violeta cojan el baúl que hay dentro de mi armario-**

**suzuno y yo fuimos y hicimos lo que su abuelo nos había dicho , lo acercamos a la cama de su abuelo y el abrió el baúl . En el había papeles, cartas, un vestido blanco , una espada y en el fondo una pequeña caja de color marrón. El señor cogió la espada y le dijo a suzuno- cof cof esta espada era de tu papa, y ahora que yo me valla , tendrás que aprender a cuidar de ti mismo-dijo dándosela en la mano-**** cuídala bien fuusuke- después metió la mano hasta el fondo y saco la caja.**

**-¿abuelo que es eso?-le dijo **

**-esto fuusuke es el trozo de la piedra de Hidranguel que cayo aqui en Hiems cuando la piedra se rompió-el señor abrio la caja y en efecto habia un trozo de una piedra, era tal y como el señor winter nos habia dicho que era , de un azul hermoso con pequeños destellos blancos, aun que no toda la piedra era asi, segun el señor winter la piedra tenia los cuatro colores de cada reino.**

**-c-como?-**

**-la encontre cuando tenia tu edad, me tropece sin querer y me cai al lago, ahi la encontre en el fondo la recogi y la guarde-**

**-¿y por que me la das?-**

**-por que ya me queda poco timpo de vida fuusuke... y quiero que tu la guardes para cuando llegue el dia hagas lo correcto-**

**-¿el dia ?, que dia abuelo..-**

**-el dia en el que el ultimo jinete del mal despierte..-**

**-no entiendo..-dijo suzuno mientras yo miraba con una cara de '' no me lo puedo creer''**

**-vereis, los tres jinetes fueron en vida personas muy crueles, despiadas y muy fuertes , asique los 4 reyes de los distintos reinos se unieron para matarlos, pero a la hora de hacerlo no puedieron , los 3 jinetes no eran simples personas eran demonios, demonios muy fuertes. entonces al ver que no podian matarlos un brujo les engaño para que tomaran una bebida que les hizo entrar en un sueño profundo del cual solo despertarian por un sacrificio . Los 4 reyes los encerraron en las cuevas de Varmo, pero un dia una mujer logro entrar en el reino de Varmo y logro ayar la cueva en la que les habian encerrado, ella ofrecio su vida como sacrificio haciendo que el primer jinete despertara, pero para que los demas despertasen tenian que pasar 500 años. El primer jinete conquisto Varmo con ayuda de su fiel ejercito, despues se entero de la existencia de el 5º reino y de la piedra asi que decidio buscarala para gobernar los cuatro reinos ...y bueno el resto de la historia ya la sabeis.-**

**-¿entonces que es lo que quieres que haga con la piedra abuelo?-**

**-quiero que la cuides y cuando llegue el momento busques el resto de los trozos y salves este reino y los demas-**

**-pero si aun falta para que eso pase , seguro ya ni vivire-**

**-un eres muy niño para que lo entiendas pero cuando el dia llegue prometeme que haras lo correcto ¿si?-**

**-pero..-**

**-pormetemelo fuusuke..-**

**-si abuelito , te lo prometo- dijo abrazandole...**

**-buueno yo creo que me voy a mi casa suzuno mi mama deve estar preocupada por mi... adios señor-**

**-espera nena quiero que tuu tambien me prometas algo..-**

**-¿el que?-**

**-quiero que cuando yo me valla cuides de mi fuusuke, el abeces es muy cabezota y va a necesitar de alguien que le regañe de vez encuando.-**

**-esta bien yo cuidare de fuu-chan,- le dije sonriendo- pero ¿adonde se va señor?-**

**-a un lugar muy lejos de aqui nena..-**

**-ahh...bueno adios yo ya me voy adios suzuno-le dije dandole un beso en la mejilla como hacia siempre.**

**-adios vivi...¿mañana nos vemos a la misma hora para jugar?-me dijo desde la habitacion**

**-sii- dije ya saliendo de su casa.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Y BIIIEN ? LES GUSTO? YO ESPERO QUE SI...**

**BUENO VOY A DARLES UNAS CUANTAS INDICACIONES PARA QUE NO SE ME VALLAN A PERDER (?¿)DURANTE EL FIC.. BUENO VEAMOS .**

**HIEMS ES EL REINO DE HIELO Y SUS HABITANTES TIENEN EL PODER DEL HIELO**

**VARMO ES EL DE FUEGO Y LOS HABITANTES TIENEN EL PODER DEL FUEGO**

**GREENWOOD ES EL DE LAS PLANTAS Y SUUS HABITANTES CONTROLAN LAS PLANTAS**

**BLIZZAR ES EL DE VIENTO Y SUS ABITANTES CONTROLAN EL VIENTO**

**LOS REYES DE LOS CUATRO REINOS SON:**

**VARMO : EL REY SERIA HIROTO PERO SU ANTEPASADOFUE DESTERRADO CUANDO Quipplin CONQUITO EL REINO **

**HIEMS : VALTIZOR**

**GREENWOOD: EL REY MURIO ASI QUE SU HIJO AFURO TERUMI ASUMIO EL CARGO ( NO ESTA CASADO POR SI LO QUIEREN COMO PAREJA )**

**BLIZZAR: EL REY KELEDOR PERO ESTA ESPERANDO A QUE SU HIJO KAZEMARU SE CASE ( LA QUE QUIERA A KAZEMARU como pareja ME TIENE QUE PONER COMO CONOCIO A KAZEMARU)**

**BUENO AQUI LA FICHA PARA RELLENAR:**

**NOMBRE:**

**EDAD : ( TIENE QUE SER ENTRE 18, 19 , 10 Y 21)**

**SEXO( FEMENINO O MASCULINO):**

**PAREJA ( MENOS SUZUNO Y ENDO ( SHEEE MI PRIMA QUIERE A ENDO COMO SU PAREJA )**

**ROPA NORAL :**

**ROPA DE GUERRA:**

**PEINADO :**

**DESCRIPCION FISICA:**

**DESCRIPCION SICOLOGICA : **

**OCUPACION ( OSEA SI TRABAJAN O NO POR EJEMPLO SUZUNO ES CAZADOR Y LO QUE CAZA LO VENDE EN E PUEBLO )**

**HISTORIA: ( solo si escogen ser del grupo de hiroto ( reino de fuego desterrado) o reino de fuego ( los malos) )**

**REINO AL QUE PERTENECE ( BUENO PUES SI ESCOJEN EL REINO DE HIELO,PLANTA O VIENTO SERAN DE LOS BUENOS Y SI ESCOJEN DE FUEGO PUES PUEDEN ESCOJER SER DE LOS BUENOS O DE LOS MALOS PARA SER DE LOS BUENOS ME TIENEN QUE PONER QUE PERTENECEN AL GRUPO DE HIROTO.**

**PODER ( SEGUN EL REINO AL QUE ESCOGIERON):**

**ARMAS:**

**EXTRA ( POR SI ME QUIEREN AÑADIR ALGO):**

**BUENO ACA LES VOY A DEJAR LA FICHA DE MI OC PARA QUE LES SIRVA DE REFERENCIA PARA QUE ME RELLENEN LA FICHA:**

**NOMBRE : violeta**

**EDAD: 18**

**SEXO : femenino**

**PAREJA : suzuno**

**ROPA NORMAL : un vestido negro con escote y un corset rojo, el vestido es de mangas largas y anchas también tiene una capucha con borde de color rojo y botas negras.**

**ROPA DE GUERRA: bueno como esto es mas complicado... aver pues una falada blanca hasta medio muslo por encima de la falda blanca lleva un Pteruges (es como lo que llevaban los griegos es como una falda no se si alguien haya visto la película de troya y si la han visto es como esas faldas que llevan) encima una camiseta es de tiras y de cuero de color marron y con escote, también lleva dos brazalestes de cuero en ambas muñecas y un cinturón donde le cuelgan sus dos armas, sus zapatos son unas chanclas romanas que le llegan un poco mas abajo de la rodilla( es que no se me ocurría otros).**

**PEINADO: cuando lleva el vestido se deja el cabello suelto con una cinta en la frente de color dorado y cuando lleva la ropa de guerra se lo recoge en una coleta alta dejando sus dos mechones negros fuera.**

**DESCRIPCION FISICA: tiene el cabello rubio , largo hasta las caderas y tiene dos mechones cortos de color negro. tiene los ojos de un verde azulado y es de piel pálida , es delga y de cuerpo normal. de estatura es normal mide 1.65.**

**DESCRIPCION SICOLOGICA: a primera vista ella parece ser de carácter frio y arrogante , pero luego cuando **

**se la conoce bien se ve que realmente es alegre, divertida, comprensiva , competitiva y en el fondo tierna. se le puede hacer enojar muy fácil mente...**

**REINO AL QUE PERTECENE : Hiems reino de hielo..**

**PODER: hielo**

**OCUPACION: ninguna, siempre esta en el bosque con suzuno o en el pueblo con su prima Cami.**

**ARMAS: lleva dos dagas en el cinturón y un arco con flechas.**

**EXTRA: **

**-tiene un caballo de color negro llamado sombra.**

**-vive con su padrasto , su madre y su medio hermana cami ( mi prima camila ) .**

**-suzuno le enseño a manejar la espada y a montar a caballo**

**-su padre le enseño a disparar con el arco pues el era cazador , pero murió por el ataque de un oso.**

**-es muy traviesa siempre se escapa de lo que su madre la manda a hacer para estar un rato con suzuno.**

**-cuando la infravaloran por ser mujer se enfada mucho .**

**-tiene un vestido que se coloca aveces para ir a ver a suzuno**

**-su padrasto la a comprometido con uno de los guardas del palacio para que se casen.**

**-esta enamorada de suzuno y sueña con casarse con el.**

**BUENO Y ESTO ES TODO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA ME LO DICEN POR MP **

**BUENOO BYE¡ ^^ por cierto la imagen del traje que sale seria mi traje de guerra pero sin esa capa roja...no me gustan para nada las capas...jejej bueno espero que la imagen se vea bien**


	2. Chapter 2

hola'¡** bueno mil gracias por comentar... se que tengo mi fic de la guerra de los monstruos ahi sin terminar pero esque no tengo nada de ideas para ese fic ... bueno y digo en el capitulo anterior, en la ficha en el apartado de edad puse que tenia que ser entre 18,19,10 y 21 me equivoque perdón¡ es entre 18 , 19 , 20 y 21 espero que no sea ningún inconveniente ... y perdón por mi error .. discúlpenme... bueno sin mas la contii. espero que de verdad les este gustando por que me estoy esforzando mucho, no saben como me cuesta describir la ropa ya que es de época antigua bueno ya me estoy saliendo del tema principal ¬¬ como siempre, si tienen alguna duda sobre la vestimenta pueden mirar imágenes de ropa medieval,**

**a se me olvidaba aquellos que me vallan a enviar sus oc por favor que sea lo mas pronto posible, ya que para el siguiente capitulo empezaran a salir los oc...**

**bueno pensamientos entre * ***

**los números entre paréntesis al lado de una palabra son referencias de palabras que al final del fic diré que significan.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, **

**CAPITULO 2 : EL COMIENZO DE NUESTRA AVENTURA...**

_**POV. VIOLETA...**_

**Han pasado 13 años desde que el abuelo de suzuno nos dijera que el había encontrado un trozo de la piedra no entendía muy bien por que le había dicho todo eso a suzuno , hasta que días después el abuelo de suzuno murió. El pobre se quedo solo aun que yo iba a verle todas las tardes a su casa, al principio no me quería ver pero luego comenzó a acercarse mas a mi. **

**Suzuno y yo ya habíamos crecido ambos teníamos ya 18 años aun que el estaba apunto de cumplir 19, su cabello blanco lo llevaba corto y echado hacia un lado y sus ojos azules seguían mostrando esa frialdad que congelaría una montaña, era bastante alto mucho mas que yo y tenia un cuerpo delgado y era muy fuerte, desde que su abuelo murió se dedico a la caza y gracias a ello había obtenido mucha. **

**Yo me había dejado el cabello largo y me llega hasta la espalda, soy delgada y muy rebelde. Mi padrastro me ha comprometido con un guarda del palacio , pero no me pienso casar , con la única persona con la que me casare será con suzuno, con nadie mas y si no me caso con el pues me quedo virgen y soltera para siempre...**

**Me dirijo al bosque he quedado con suzuno en el lago de malvarma (1), le llevo el almuerzo en una cesta el almuerzo era para mi futuro ''esposo''...pero como no me cae bien se la voy a dar a suzuno. Llego al lago y le veo sentado con una mano dentro del agua , al parecer la estaba congelando.**

**-**Hola fuusuke **- **le digo sentándome a su lado y observándole de arriba a bajo, hoy se veía mas guapo de lo normal , llevaba sus pantalones de cuero negro , su túnica blanca , sus botas y su cinturón con su espada.

**-**Hola violeta , llegas tarde - me dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa que solo me dedicaba a mi y la verdad me hacia sentir especial.

-lo siento , mi mamá me entretuvo arreglándome el pelo para que me viera hermosa ante mi futuro ''esposo''- le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco en señal de que mi madre era una pesada...y la verdad lo es.

- a si que ibas a visitar a tu amorcito y...- me dijo sonriendo para luego desviar su mirada mi cesta**-**a llevarle el almuerzo, muy bien violeta serás una gran esposa- me dijo en tono burlón

**-**jum..¡ pues como te veo tan divertido hoy suzuno ,me comeré esta tarta de arándanos ¡ yo sola ! - dije sacando la gran tarta de la cesta

-¿arándanos?... dame, sabes que amo las tartas de tu madre-

-mmm puede..-

-anda que quieres a cambio... te daré lo que quieras-

-¿enserio?-

-si-

-mmm pues quiero... que me compres un dragón de pruína (2) - le dije sonriendo con altanería.

**-**puede que no te lo pueda comprar, pero si te lo puedo mostrar-

-¡¿ enserio ?!-yo jamás había visto uno, pero mi padre me contaba historias de cuando era joven y viajaba por los distintos reinos...

**- **si...pero me tienes que dar un cacho de esa tarta-

-por mi comete la toda , yo no quiero ya comí -

-bueno si insiste- comenzó a comer y a los 5 min ya había acabado**- ¿**no tienes mas?-

- no, mi mama hizo dos pero una se la di a mi hermanastra Cami-

Me sonrió y se puso de pie para luego tenderme la mano - ven...-

- ¿ adonde ?-

-pues a que te enseñe el dragón... ¿ o no quieres?-

-si...pero pensé que me lo decías en broma-

-claro que no, haber dime cuando yo te he gastado alguna broma-

-tienes razón.-

**Comenzamos a caminar por hasta adentrarnos en lo ms profundo del bosque, yo jamás me había adentrado tanto en el bosque, después de caminar mucho llegamos hasta un campo de flores azules, suzuno se dirigió al centro y dijo...**

**-** Cretos ven- **y entonces comenzó a soplar mucho viento y ante mis ojos apareció un dragón tal y como me lo había descrito mi padre, grande ,de color gris y ojos ámbares , con dos enormer cuernos saliéndole de la cabeza. **

**-**wauu¡-

-¿te gusta?-me dijo mientras acariciaba a el animal

**-**sabes que si.-

-¿ damos una vuelta ?- dijo tendiéndome una mano

**- **mmmm nose si mi mamá me ve me mata...-

-y desde cuando eres una niña tan obediente- me dijo sonriendo y alzando una ceja

-jajaja - rei ante aquello y le tome la mano, me ayudo a subir y luego el subió colocándose delante de mi.

**- **bueno agárrate , que como te caigas... dejas a tu amorcito viudo antes de casaros ...-

- !cállate¡ y a que quieres que me agarre?-

-pues a mi tonta, ¿ o ves que esto tenga algún otro sistema de agarre?-

**Me agarre de el y dijo...**

**-** vamos cretos...- dijo y el dragón comenzó a mover sus alas para luego empezar a elevarse, se elevo mucho y luego suzuno le dijo...- danos una vuelta por el pueblo -el dragón le obedeció y comenzó a volar hacia el pueblo...

Podía ver todo el bosque y la verdad era muy grande., al instante pude ver las casa del pueblo , el comercio y el palacio , pero lo mas bonito fue ver los jardines reales .

-te esta gustando el paseo- me dijo girando un poco la cabeza..

-por supuesto fuusuke...- le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-me alegro por que lo bueno esta por comenzar...-dijo con una sonrisa picara- Cretos... llévanos al manantial de zamrożone(3).- el dragón cambio su rumbo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el bosque pero esta vez fue en dirección norte , paro en un claro del bosque y suzuno y yo nos bajamos., caminamos un rato hasta que suzuno se paro y me miro...

-¿que es este lugar?- dije con curiosidad la verdad jamás había estado ahí.

-esto violeta , es el manantial de zamrożone. Recuerdas la historia de las 5 ninfas que nos conto mi abuelo cuando éramos niños - yo asentí con la cabeza- pues este es el manantial y estas son las 5 ninfas- dijo apartando unos matorrales donde pude ver a 5 mujeres hermosas semidesnudas cantando y bailando alrededor del manantial.

-valla no pensé que fuera verdad...- dije con asombro.

-ya ni yo... - dijo mirando a las ninfas .

-vamos...-le dije empezando a caminar

-eh? asi vamos...- dijo siguiéndome...

-oye suzuno ¿como es que conoces este lugar? y ¿ de donde sacaste el dragón?- le pregunte con mucha...* muchísima* curiosidad

-pues el dragón me lo encontré herido cerca del lago de malvarma y lo cure y bueno nos hicimos amigos, y las ninfas pues veras , mientras cazaba cerca de aquí comencé a escuchar una canción muy bonita , la seguí y me las encontré bañándose y cantando en el manantial.-

-valla-dije muy sorprendida... caminábamos hacia el claro del bosque cuando oímos un ruido proveniente de el manantial, corrimos hacia el de nuevo y nos encontramos con 3 hombres, todos altos y con la misma túnica negra con un dragón en el centro, era el símbolo de el reino de Varmo. Habían matado a 2 ninfas y tenían a las demás en el suelo apuntándolas con la espada

-vamos no se resistan digan donde se encuentra el trozo de la piedra...-dijo uno con una voz gruesa y de malvado..

-no lo sabemos-dijo una de ellas con mucha firmeza.

-!mentira¡- grito otro hombre.

-vosotras vivís aquí y debéis saber donde se encuentra-dijo el tercero.

-ya te dije que no sabemos,- dijo otra mirándole directamente a los ojos, suzuno y yo mirábamos detrás del arbusto, si yo tuviera mi arco les metería una flecha en cada ojo , pero como no lo tengo mejor mando a suzuno que el si tiene una espada.

-suzuno haz algo las van a matar-

-si...pero tres contra uno esta un poco en desventaja.-me dijo

-no seas cobarde...anda sal ahí y...¡ mátalos !- dije empujándolo fuera del matorral.

-y tu ¿quien eres?- dijo uno de los hombres el de la voz malvada...

-soy...eso no te importa suelta a estas... mujeres..- dijo alzando su espada.

-y si no queremos.-dijo otro

-pues...los obligare.- yo solo miraba con mucha diversión en mis ojos, sabia que suzuno era muy bueno con la espada y no lo digo por que este enamorada de el lo digo por que es la verdad, le había visto matar a muchos animales y una vez le vi enfrentarse a un ladrón.

-pues obliganos- dijo el tercero atacando a suzuno, el lo esquivo y le clavo su espada por la espalda, después salió el segundo al ataque de suzuno, chocaron sus espadas y el hombre le pego una patada a suzuno en el estomago, suzuno se agacho un poco por el dolor pero se levanto de nuevo y continuo peleando con el tipo, ninguno de los dos cedía y el otro hombre miraba fijamente la batalla y entonces cogió a una de las ninfas del cuello y la alzo. Suzuno lo miro y vio sus intenciones el otro ( el que peleaba con suzuno) paro y le dijo...

-no sabes el error que has cometido - suzuno tiro su espada al suelo y el otro le miro y le apunto con su espada al pecho- unas ultimas palabras héroe..-

-si... CRETOS..-dijo bueno grito y al instante el viento volvió a soplar fuertemente y apareció el dragón * el super fabuloso dragón* volando por encima de ellos, ambos lo miraron y cretos bajo al suelo rompiendo algunos árboles y nada mas posarse en el en suelo se comió al tipo que sujetaba a la ninfa. Suzuno a provecho el momento y golpeo al otro , cogió su espada y en un rápido movimiento le corto el cuello.

-¡suzuno ! lo conseguiste...- dije saliendo de mi escondite y abrazandole.

-si...pero no fue gracias a ti ¬¬ - me dijo

-jeje perdón, pero mira el lado bueno salvaste a las ninfas...-dije mirando a todos lados y vi los cadáveres de 2 de ellas- bueno casi a todas.-

-mil gracias joven - dijo una de las nifas , tenia el cabello largo y azul al igual que sus ojos.

-no hay de que - les dijo muy seriamente mientras guardaba su espada.

-de verdad mil gracias por todo suzuno,- dijo una voz que no provenía de la ninfa sino de una luz blanca que apareció.

-¿quien dijo eso?-yo me pegue al brazo de suzuno la verdad me había dado miedo.

- la guardiana del reino de Hiems - volvió a decir la voz.

-¿que quieres de mi?-

-nada en especial... solo te pido que encuentres los 3 trozos de la piedra .-

-¿y eso es nada?- dijo suzuno

-la guerra se acerca muchacho debes hallar los trozos y salvar este reino y los demás antes de que todo sea oscuridad y esclavitud .-

-¿y si no quiero?- dijo y yo le pegue un codazo.

-si no quieres tanto tu reino como los demás caerán ante la maldad de Ikentu y Genko...-

-el ya..-

-si suzuno el ya despertó y esta dispuesto a conquistar los 3 reinos restantes, debes hacerlo por tu pueblo, por los reinos y sobretodo si para el dia de mañana no quieres ver a tus hijos crecer en la miseria y la maldad.-

Y dicho esto la voz y la luz desaparecieron junto con las ninfas yo me quede con una cara como la de hace 13 años cuando el abuelo de suzuno nos dijo que tenia un fragmento de la piedra... y suzuno simplemente me miro y por un momento pensé que mandaría todo a la mierda y se sentaría a esperar a que el apocalipsis llegase , pero no..

-y yo que pensaba invitarte a comer este fin de semana a mi casa-dijo para darme a entender que iba a ir a buscar los trozos de la piedra le sonreí y le dije...

- no pensaras ir te de aventura sin mi ¿verdad?-le dije mientras el me ayudaba a subir al dragón..

-!¿que?¡ no, no , no TU te quedas aquí en Hiems mientras YO me voy a buscar los trozos de la piedra.-me dijo montándose al dragón.

- de eso nada fuusuke YO voy contigo y TU no protestas vale.- dije mientras el dragón comenzaba a volar hacia el pueblo.

-violeta ya te dije que no ...-

-suzuno fuusuke me importa un pimiento si me quieres llevar o no...voy a ir contigo te guste o no , !¿me entendiste?¡-

`-pero violeta entiende que...-

- no no entiende tu que ya soy mayorcita ,se cuidarme sola y quiero ir contigo , vale-

- no creo que tu mamá te deje ir y menos ahora que te vas a casar , por que te recuerdo que te casas dentro de 6 días...-

-pues aun mejor a si me libro de ese estorbo que tengo por futuro marido -ya habíamos llegado al lugar donde suzuno me mostro el dragón, nos bajamos y...seguimos discutiendo.

-violeta entiende que te puede pasar algo.-

-no no entiende tu que quiero ir -

-pero violeta... tu te vas a casar , tu vas a formar una familia , tu vas a ser una mujer de casa no un marimacho que va a arriesgar su vida por encontrar unos pedruscos-

- ¡aja! a si que es eso.. es por que soy mujer...-

-no mal interpretes mis palabras , no quiero que nada malo te pase , asi que no vallas- me dijo sonriendo de una manera muy tierna

- a mi no me sonrías a si... voy a ir te guste o no -

-!por dios¡ pero que cabezota puedes llegar a ser...-

-no , de eso nada aquí el único cabezota eres ¡tu! -dije señalándole- que no comprendes que ya soy mayor y que me puedo cuidar yo sola y que te voy a acompañar por que te...te...aprecio mucho.-

-no te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?-dijo sobándose las sienes

-no, no lo aras-le dije sonriendo muy altaneramente

-haaa- suspiro- eres una mujer muy rara sabias-

-si , si lo sabia-

- mañana partiré al amanecer a el reino de Greenwood, si vas a venir te espero aquí, en el puente . trae comida , ropa de cambio o lo que necesites... eso si ahora no te vallas a traer todo la despensa y dejes lo necesario ¿vale? - me dijo parándose frente a mi puerta ya habíamos llegado y me había acompañado hasta mi casa...

-bueno adiós, y recuerda solo trae lo NE-CE-SA-RIO y tu caballo que no pienso llevarte en el mio-

-si... jope ya te pareces a mi madre...bueno adiós-

Entre a mi casa mas feliz que una perdiz mire a todos lados y vi que estaba la túnica de mi padrastro y la capa de mi hermanastra...

-hola violeta- dijo mi hermanastras cami - de donde vienes tan tarde... ya casi anochece-

-de dar una vuelta... ¿ya llego mama?-

-si... esta en la cocina-

-bueno me voy al cuarto estoy muy cansada y mañana tengo algo muy importante que hacer y necesito descansar...-dije comenzando a caminar hacia mi cuarto

-pues mamá te estaba buscando , quería hablar contigo- yo suspire y volví sobre mis pasos para ir hacia la cocina-y parecía muy enfadada- me dijo antes de que entrara en la cocina.

-mamá Cami me dijo que me estabas buscando, ¿ que sucede?-

Pum¡ recibí una bofetada en mi mejilla derecha.

-¡¿pero a ti que te pasa?!, ¡ te volviste loca !-

-no me hables a si-

-pues entonces no me golpees sin razón alguna-

-sin razón... - dijo colocando un plato en la mesa y mirándome- no fuiste a lo que te encargue, no le llevaste el almuerzo a Cody (N/A: sip su padrastro la quiere casar con Cody ) y encima te fuiste con el bandido de suzuno-

-mamá suzuno no es ningún bandido-

-por supuesto que lo es, además tu esposo va a ser cody no suzuno y pasas mas tiempo con suzuno que con cody-

-mamá yo no quiero a cody...yo estoy enamorada de fuusuke.-

-¡cállate!, no sabes lo que dices, solo eres una niña tonta que se dejo engatusar por el bandido de suzuno-

-mamá el..-

-nada cállate , fin de la discusión , te vas a tu cuarto y no sales hasta el día de la boda entendido-

-pero..-

-pero nada-

Salí de la cocina rápidamente y me encerré en mi cuarto ,quise llorar pero no lo hice al recordar que me iría con suzuno y no me casaría.

No dormí bien en toda la noche , tenia nervios era como si me fuese a fugar con mi amado fuusuke, aun que en realidad no era asi, llego el momento faltaba poco para que amaneciera , me levante silenciosamente. Cogí un vestuario mas cómodo que me permitiera moverme y ''luchar'' fácilmente. cogí la montura de mi caballo y se la puse después me dirigí a la cocina y cogí unas cuantas cosas para comer , una cacerola para cocinar y unas velas, también cogí una manta y mis 2 dagas, cogí mi arco y mis flechas.

Lo coloque todo en el caballo y me dirigí hacia el puente , cuando ya llegaba pude distinguir su cabellera blanca esperándome en el lugar que me había dicho, a esas horas no había nadie o eso pensé yo...

-un poco mas y me voy sin ti..- me dijo '' saludándome'' si es que a eso se le puede llamar saludo.

-una mujer siempre se hace de esperar-

-¿y tu eres una mujer?- me dijo con una media sonrisa.

-idiota...bueno nos vamos o esperamos a que amanezca y nos vea todo el mundo..-

-si, tienes razón vamos. - dijo subiéndose en su caballo , yo me subí al mio y suzuno me dijo...

-¿estas segura de que quieres venir?-

-que si... no te pongas otra vez pesado...-

-vale , vale solo quería estar seguro-dijo empezando a ir hacia el bosque, yo le seguí...

**5 HORAS DESPUES...**

**-** ¿ dalter has visto a violeta?- le preguntaba la madre de la joven con mucha preocupación.

-no , no la he visto desde ayer por la mañana , no te preocupes sabes lo rebelde que es seguro esta por ahí con ese muchachito-

-no , no, yo ayer le dije que no saldría mas hasta que se casara-

-ves... seguro se levanto temprano antes de que te dieras cuenta y..- llamaron a la puerta , la madre abrió y se encontró con el prometido de violeta, cody, seguía siendo rubio y de ojos azules solo que ahora era alto y muy fuerte y su carácter ya no era tan agresivo, era el doble.

-hola buenos días vine a visitar a violeta , hace mucho que no la veo y aproveche que la princesa salió al pueblo y le pedi permiso de venir un rato mientras la princesa hace las compras-

-veras cody- le dijo la mujer mientras hacia una seña de que pasara- es que no encontramos a violeta-

-¡como que no la encuentran!- dijo- hace cuanto que desapareció-

-desde anoche no la vemos y...-

- se fue-dijo Cami

-¿como que se fue?...- le pregunto la madre desesperada

-¿ a donde?- pregunto cody muy enfadado

-se fue con suzuno-dijo la chica muy sonriente

-¿c-como?-dijo dalter ( el padrastro de violeta)

-esta mañana , antes del amanecer se fueron juntos hacia el bosque , ambos iban en sus caballos y llevaban cosas como para no volver en mucho tiempo.-

-!ella se fugo con el estúpido de suzuno¡- dijo muy furioso

-a-alomejor ...-

-nada- dijo dándole una bofetada - la tonta de tu hija se fue con la sabandija de suzuno - dijo dalter.

-se fue con ese maldito... los encontrare y los matare a los dos...- dijo para salir afuera de la casa, montar en su caballo y tomar rumbo al bosque.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Y BIEN ? LES GUSTO? **

**ESPERO QUE SI ..JEJE BUENO COMO YA DIJE ARRIBA PORFAVOR ENVIENME SUS OC LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDAN POR QUE A PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO COMENZARAN A SALIR OC'S**

**BUENO AQUI LAS INDICACIONES DE LOS NUMERITOS...**

**(1) MALVARMA-ES FRIO EN ESPERANTO.**

**(2)PRUINA- ES HELADA EN LATIN.**

**(3)zamrożone - ES CONGELADO EN POLACO**

**BUENO SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA ME LA HACEN SABER POR MP...**

**BYE¡ ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA ¡ **

**BUENO AQUI TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION...**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE LA DISFRUTEN...**

**GRACIAS POR LOS OC...**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**CAPITULO 3 : NUEVOS AMIGOS...**

Ya habíamos salido de el reino de Hiems y estábamos llendo hacia greenwood, nos encontrábamos en un rio los caballos estaban bebiendo agua y descansando, suzuno estaba durmiendo y yo me iba a dar un baño en un pequeño lago que había encontrado.

Comenzé a desvestirme y a quitarme las armas , todo lo deje junto a un árbol, me metí en el agua y comencé a nadar de un lado a otro. Estaba muy entretenida bañándome que no me di cuenta en que momento un hombre pelirrojo y con un tulipán en la cabeza me estaba mirando.

-¡ que tanto me miras!- dije tapándome con las manos.

-eres la espía ¿verdad ?-me dijo sacando su espada- creo que te voy a capturar y te voy a matar-

-¡pero que tonterías dices! si ni siquiera te conozco-

-¡cállate! estoy seguro que lo eres, ¡Jess la tengo ! tengo a la espía.-

-que no soy una espía...-

-jope...donde estará Jess- me miro- !tu! espía no te muevas, ahora vengo- dijo para luego irse, que clase de secuestrador deja a su rehén solo...

-chiflado...- salí rápidamente del agua y me comencé a vestir, no me apetecía para nada que ese loco volviera . Regurese rápidamente donde suzuno le desperté y le conté lo del secuestrador que deja a sus rehenes solos...

EN OTRO LUGAR...

Iba el mismo pelirrojo corriendo a toda prisa mientras gritaba un nombre...

-¡Jess¡ , ¿Dónde estas?- seguía llamándola- ¡jessie!- dijo cuando por fin la encontró... recostada bajo un árbol comiéndose una manzana - te estaba buscando.-

-para que nagumo ...-dijo la joven sin mucho interés.

-como que para que... he encontrado a la espía de la que Hiroto nos hablo -

-¡¿como?! - dijo levantándose de golpe- ¿Dónde esta?-

-pues... te llame y como no venias te vine a buscar y la deje en el lago-

La chica se llevo una mano a la cara y puso los ojos en blanco- nagumo , ¿dejaste a la espía sola?-

-si...pero le dije que no se fuera.-

-y tu pensaste que te iba a hacer caso...-

-bueno... se lo dije de forma muy amenazante-

-ahh-suspiro la chica- de verdad , poco mas y no naces...- le dijo para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección al lago donde supuestamente estaría la espía ''esperando'' a nagumo.

VOLVIENDO AL LUGAR INICIAL...

-violeta ¿ estas segura de que te quería secuestrar?- le dijo suzuno mientras tomaba un poco de agua del rio.

-siiii, por que no me crees ...-

-pues por que es raro que un secuestrador deje a sus secuestrados por ahí solos... a lo mejor era un violador...o un ladron ..- me dijo- ¿ no será que ya te arrepentiste de haber venido y te estas inventando excusas para volver?- me dijo con una media sonrisa.

- no vas a lograr que regrese a Hiems con esos argumentos tan baratos...-

-vale , vale , bueno voy a darme un baño al lago ese que dices, tu recoge las cosas , ensilla los caballos para cuando regrese seguir con nuestro camino a Greenwood ¿vale?-me dijo el muy mandón.

-si...-

-por cierto hacia donde queda el famoso lago- le indique y se fue , me puse a recoger las cosas y estaba de lo mas tranquila y desgraciada mente para mi con la guardia baja...

-¡ te atrape espía !- me dijo echándoseme encima y agarrándome fuerte mente de las manos - por ... segunda vez y esta vez no te me vas a escapar -

-pero que...- le iba a decir de todo pero se me ocurrió una idea mejor.

-¡ jess , hiroto ! la encontré la tengo ,-grito...

-oye o me sueltas y te vas o te juro que te vas a arrepentir..-

-¿a si? ¿ que me vas a hacer, pegarme con la cacerola?- me dijo sonriéndome altaneramente- ¡ jess coño que la tengo ! , ¡ hiroto !-

-te lo advertí ...- cogí mucho aire y me dispuse a gritar- ¡fuusuke! , ¡ ayúdame! ¡ me quieren violar! ¡ fuusuke!-

-¿ que ? pero que dices, yo... cállate alguien nos puede oir y pensar lo que no es..-dijo

-esa es la idea -le dije fríamente -¡ fuusuke! ¡ me quieren violar! - seguí gritando...

EN OTRO LUGAR...

se estaba bañando suzuno hasta que escucho los gritos de su compañera salio rápidamente del agua y se puso su ropa lo mas rápido que pudo empuño su espada y salio corriendo en dirección a el rio...

cerca de allí se encontraban dos jóvenes hablando muy animada mente hasta que también escucharon los gritos de su compañero que les llamaba y después los de una mujer pidiendo ayuda , se miraron y se fueron a ver que era lo que pasaba...

VOLVIENDO AL LUGAR INICIAL...

-fuusuke... me van a violar socorro ayuda...- seguía gritando mientras levemente sonreía por la cara que el tipo estaba poniendo.

-que no , que no...que no te quiero violar... joder...¡jess , hiroto !-

-¡ tu !-le apunto suzuno por la espalda mientras le echaba una mirada fría y de '' te voy a matar ''- suéltala...-El pelirrojo obedeció y se quito de encima de mi- arrodíllate y levanta tus manos- le ordeno mi amado fuusuke , el obedeció .

-¿estas bien violeta? ¿ no te izo nada este maldito ?- me dijo muy amable mente .

-si suzuno, gracias-

-bien, tu... quien eres...-le pregunto suzuno muy enfadado,- ¡responde!- el otro no dijo nada..- bien pues si no quieres hablar... te mato- alzo su espada y se dispuso a matarlo.

-¡ ESPERA !- grito un joven pelirrojo..- no lo mates,...-

-pero que haces hiroto , ahí que matarlo , no ves que quiere matar a uno de los nuestros...- le dijo ... bueno le regaño una joven.

-no... jess espera...-

-¿ y estos quienes son? - le pregunte

- no se, coge tus armas y no te separes de mi- hice lo que me dijo cogi mi arco y mis flechas y me puse muy cerca de fuusuke.

-ves hiroto, nos quieren atacar- le dijo la joven.

-jess espera un momento, ven vamos a intentar hablar con ellos y si ves que me quieren matar tu les matas vale.-

-pero ..-

-por favor...-

-vaaalee,- vi como el pelirrojo y la chica se empezaba a acercar a suzuno y a mi.

-les mato fuusuke?- dije sacando una flecha y levantando mi arco..

-no... espera un poco.. tengo curiosidad de saber quienes son.-me dijo sin levantar su espada del pecho del tipo que supuestamente me quiso '' violar''

-no le mates por favor...-nos dijo ya casi llegando a nosotros- soy Hiroto Kiyama verdadero rey de Varmo...-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿el rey de Varmo?- le dije muy seriamente.

-si, soy el descendiente de Seiro , el re-

-el rey que fue desterrado de Varmo , lo se , conozco la historia - dijo suzuno.

-si, y no soy una mala persona, ni la chica que esta a mi lado , ni el chico al que casi matas.- dijo muy amablemente.

-¿y que es lo que quieres? , ¿ por que este '' caballero '' me intento secuestrar ?- le dije

-bueno veras es que llego un rumor a mi campamento de que había un espía y bueno el pensó que eras tu.-me dijo con una sonrisa- discúlpalo , por favor podríais soltarlo-

-no se... ¿le soltamos violeta?- me dijo suzuno.

-si... - suzuno guardo su espada, el otro se levanto de el suelo y se fue detrás de hiroto.

-bruja¡- me dijo

-¡¿como?!- le dije apuntándoles con mi arco

-nagumo que haces... te acaban de salvar el pescuezo y ya estas provocando que te maten- le regaño la chica

- disculparle por favor... de nuevo- dijo hiroto con una gotita en la cabeza.

-claro...- le dije bajando mi arco.

-¿por cierto cuales son vuestros nombres?- dijo hiroto que recibió un codazo por parte de el otro pelirrojo que a su vez le dijo '' que haces, no dialogues con el enemigo''

-te he oído - le dije mientras le echaba una fría mirada.

-yo soy suzuno fuusuke y ella es violeta Montenegro - le dijo suzuno con mucha seriedad.

-un gusto , el es nagumo haruya - dijo señalando al pelirrojo de ojos ámbares y con un extraño peinado, vestía con unos pantalones de cuero y una túnica roja con capucha y unas botas .- y ella es Jessie Greevery.- dijo señalando a la chica que era de tez blanca, ojos de color añil, cabello dorado como el sol que lo llevaba atado en una coleta y en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura con un flequillo hacia la izquierda , vestía con unos pantalones de cuero marrones ajustados, unas botas hasta las rodillas de color añil, un corsé y una camisa tres cuartos añil.

-hola...- dijo la chica y luego le miro a el pelirrojo y le hizo señas de que saludara.

-hola...- dijo sin mucha gana y mirando hacia otro lado.

-bueno, fue un placer conocerlos , adiós- dijo suzuno para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hasta nuestros caballos mientras yo le seguía .

-¡ esperad!- dijo hiroto- por que no venís a nuestro campamento...-

-gracias por la oferta pero tenemos un largo viaje que hacer y ya nos estamos retrasando, - dijo muy seria mente

-vamos , solo será hoy además es una invitación en disculpas por el ataque de nagumo , - dijo acercándose a nosotros .

-no , ya te dije que...-

-suzuno - le llame- podemos hablar un segundo-

-claro..-

-genial no tardamos hiroto no te vallas - ven fuusuke-me lo lleve un poco lejos para que no pudieran oír lo que le iba a decir .

-por que no vamos a su campamento - le dije

-por que no , por que tenemos que encontrar las piedras.-

-si lo se ...pero piensa hoy podemos quedarnos allí, y ya mañana continuamos con nuestro viaje a Greenwood-

-pero violeta-

-por favor... fuusuke mira que el es el rey verdadero de varmo y tal vez nos pueda decir como entrar al reino , por que no se tu pero yo he pensado que después de que encontremos los trozos que se encuentran en los reinos de Blizzar y de Greenwood tendremos que ir al de varmo a por el ultimo trozo , y sabes perfectamente que en Varmo no entra ni una mosca sin que el rey y sus guardas se enteren a si que...-le dije sonriendo

-no se ... la verdad no había caído en eso...-me dijo con cara de pensador .

-ves...-

-bueno esta bien... pero solo hoy mañana continuaremos y no nos pararemos mas en ningún otro sitio ¿si?-

-siii- le dije abrazándolo...

-¿ y bien ? irán a mi campamento- nos dijo sonriendo .

-claro...-

-bien, pues vamos - dijo comenzando a caminar.

Caminamos durante un rato, hasta que llegamos a un claro dentro del bosque donde se encontraba su campamento, era grande tenia tiendas de campaña y una especie de establo al aire libre, los hombres afilaban espadas, otros cepillaban caballos y el resto hacían guardia , las mujeres hacían la comida en una gran hoguera y las otras tendían una ropa que parecía estar mojada, los pocos niños que habían luchaban entre ellos con espadas de madera mientras los jóvenes luchaban con espadas de verdad.

-mi señor, llegáis antes de lo que pensaba, ¿ quienes son ellos?- le pregunto un hombre.

-ellos son unos invitados que se quedaran hasta...-miro a suzuno

-hasta mañana..- dijo muy serio

-asi que por favor prepárales una tienda y llévate sus caballos a que los cepillen y les den de comer.-le dijo hiroto

-si , mi señor - el hombre cogio los caballos y se fue.

-buuueno yo me voy a ver que están preparando de comer.- dijo nagumo para luego salir corriendo como un niño .

-yo me voy a mi tienda , estoy un poco cansada- dijo jessie- luego nos vemos hiroto, con permiso -dijo y se fue

Hiroto nos llevo a su tienda la verdad era muy grande , tenia muchas cosas... y todo estaba muy acolchonado con telas y pieles , nos sentamos en unas bancas de madera que tenia y nos pusimos a hablar.

-bueno ¿ de donde venis ?- dijo hiroto

-de Hiems - respondió suzuno.

- del reino de hielo... valla normal y sois mas serios un muerto.- suzuno y yo le miramos con cara de pocos amigos, la gente siempre nos juzgaba sin conocernos solo por pertenecer a Hiems - bueno , lo digo por que siempre han dicho que los del reino de hiems son personas frías y manipuladoras y...mejor me callo-dijo nervioso

-si, será lo mejor.- le dije.

-bueno y adonde vais -

-pues...- suzuno y yo intercambiamos miradas- a Greenwood - dijo finalmente suzuno

-¿ a Greenwood?- asentimos con las cabezas y el nos miro divertido.

-y ¿ para que vais allí?-

-pues por que si , nos apetecía viajar a otros reinos - le dije

-mira no me gustan los rodeos vale, te voy a decir a que hemos venido a este campamento y a que vamos a ir Greenwood - le dijo suzuno mas serio y frio que nunca

-bien por que a mi tampoco-

-veras, mi abuelo encontró un trozo de la piedra de Hidranguel y...- suzuno le conto tooooodaa la historia a hiroto, el primero nos miro con mi típica cara de '' no me lo puedo creer'' pero luego cuando suzuno le mostro el cacho de la piedra que tenia y nos dijo..

-os ayudare-dijo con seguridad y con una mirada de decisión.

-¡que!- dijimos suzuno y yo a la vez.

-si, deseo recuperar mi reino y si lo que decís es cierto, Ikentu y Genko no tardaran en encontrar los fragmentos que faltan y entonces seria el fin de este mundo , a si que os voy a ayudar a reunir la piedra-

-no , no , espera, para el carro guaperas - le dijo suzuno- tu no puedes venir con nosotros-

-por que no- dije yo , la verdad no me parecía tan mala idea que viniese, al fin de cuentas uno mas en el grupo no hacia daño a nadie , además entre mas fuésemos mas fácil y rápido encontraríamos los trozos.

-pues por que...- le pille , suzuno no tenia ni una escusa para que hiroto no fuera y miro a otro lado al verse descubierto

-bueno creo que ese silencio es de aprobación-sonrió- no te arrepentirás de llevarme-

Estubimos hablando un buen rato, ya había llegado la tarde y comenzaba a anochecer, planeamos como hablaríamos ante el rey de Greenwood ya que para entrar a el bosque hay que pedir permiso, hiroto propuso que le lleváramos algo de ofrenda y que le pidiéramos que nos dejara entrar a su bosque a suzuno le pareció buena idea pero a mi no, yo propuse que le secuestráramos y que le obligáramos a dejarnos entrar y lo único que recibi fue un... - no digas tonterías-por parte de los dos.

-mi señor , la tienda de los jóvenes esta lista y la comida también -dijo una mujer asomando la cabeza por la tienda

-gracias Briena , enseguida vamos-la mujer salió - bueno vamos que la comida ya esta lista-

-yo no tengo hambre - dije

-pero debes comer- me dijo suzuno.

-si... pero no tengo hambre -

-pero..-

-que no tengo hambre , no te preocupes, estoy cansada me voy a dormir,- dije un poco seria pero luego sonreí- buenas noches suzuno, buenas noches hiroto, gracias por todo y por acompañarnos-dije saliendo

-no hay de que , que descanses- me dijo saliendo detrás de mi seguido de suzuno-le dire a Briena que te diga cual la tienda- la llamo y me fui con ella mientras suzuno y el se fueron en dirección a la gran hoguera .

-es aquí joven, que descanse.- me dijo para luego retirarse, entre y vi que las cosas que traíamos en los caballos estaban ahí , coloque mis cosas en una pequeña mesa que había, me quite los zapatos y comencé a desvestirme .

-oye violeta quería sabe...-oí la voz de suzuno , me di la vuelta efectivamente estaba ahí parado mirándome y como un sonrojo empezó a susgir en sus mejillas.

-¡no me mires!- le grite mientras me tapaba la parte de arriba que por desgracia tenia descubierta.

-l-lo si-siento - se giro rápidamente.

-¡que haces aquí!-dije mientras me comenzaba a colocar la parte de arriba de mi ropa.

-y-yo v-vine a ver si q-querias algo d-de comer-dijo sin girarse.

-ya te dije que no.-

-d-de verdad q-que lo siento..-dijo saliendo de la tienda.

Me quede de piedra , no es que pensase en dormir desnuda, buuueno si lo había pensado, pero después del pequeño y bochornoso incidente con suzuno preferí acostarme con ropa.

EN OTRO LUGAR...

-hiroto quiero hablar contigo- dijo jess

-dime jess, que sucede- le dijo acercándose al lugar donde estaba la joven.

-aaaa- suspiro- ¿Cómo es eso de que te vas?-le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-¿como lo sabes?-

-le oí decir a Ren de que le habías pedido que preparase tu caballo que saldrías de viaje.-

-ahh., bueno es que voy a ir con suzuno y con violeta a el reino de Greenwood-

-¿como?, ¿por que?-

-por que...- Hiroto le conto la historia- ahora entiendes por que debo ir jess-

-si... y por eso yo iré contigo hiroto-

-¡que! no, no , esta no es tu guerra jess - le dijo

-claro que si, esa bestia que hay por rey en Varmo , mato ami padre y me quiso matar a mi, asi que esta también es mi guerra hiroto y iré contigo te guste o no-

-jessie entiende que lo hago por tu bien, no quiero que nada te pase, eres muy especial para mi- dijo acariandole la mejilla-y si algo te pasara no lo soportaría.-le dijo acercándose a su rostro y cerrando levemente los ojos.

-nada me pasara- dijo alejándose de el con un pequeño sonrojo que hiroto no pudo notar por que ella le dio la espalda.- me se cuidar sola, además se que tu estarás muy pendiente de mi, ¿de acuerdo?-

-jeje... a tus ordenes jefa- dijo bromeando y dándole a entender que aprobaba que ella fuera -¡ sabes tienes unos ojos muy boni...- no termino la frase por que se escucho como se rompía una rama y caía un ¡ chico tulipán !

- ¡¿ nagumo ?! - preguntaron a la vez .

-s-si..-dijo adolorido

-¿ que hacias ahí arriba?- dijo hiroto

- ¿ acaso nos espiabas ?- le pregunto jess

-n-no , bueno si, es que oí sin querer viaje y quise saber quien se iba.-

-nosotros nagumo- le dijo hiroto.

-joder¡ os vais a fugar juntos y vais a abandonar este reino de desterrados... eso quiere decir... ¡ que tendréis hijos ! claro si no es que jess ya esta embarazada y por eso os vais..-

-¡ pero que tonterías dices ! - gritaron los dos sonrojados.

-¡ yo no estoy embarazada ! -

- ¿ segura ?... yo te veo un poco de barriguilla últimamente jess- dijo tocándole la barriga.

-¡ estúpido !- le pega un golpe en la cabeza- ya te dije que no estoy embarazada.-

-osea... que te estas guardando para tu noche con hiroto- dijo sobándose la cabeza- eres todo un semental hiroto , ¿ te gustan las chicas menores que tu ? eh , eh? , pillín ... jeje no sabia que te gustasen mas jovencitas que tu- dijo tocándole con un dedo el hombro.

-nagumo , no digas sandeces..-le dijo hiroto rojo muy rojo tanto como su cabello.

-anda.. ahora no finjas- le dijo revolviéndole el cabello- si un día me dijiste ''sabes nagumo me gusta el pelo de jess , es muy suave, y tiene un aroma especial, un aroma que solo tiene jess ''- dijo imitando la voz de hiroto

-y-yo jamás dije eso...-grito hiroto

-claaaarooo y yo soy el rey afeminado de Greenwood, no mientas jejejejeje-

-yo...-

-bueno yo me voy - dijo la chica- mañana nos vemos por la mañana hiroto, adiós nagumo-

-jess... espera yo no...-dijo intentando que ella no se fuera- haiii-suspiro - nagumo por que dijiste eso...-dijo sentándose en el suelo.

-por que es la verdad, además, admite que jess te gusta.- le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-claro que no- miro hacia otro lado.

-ya claro, si yo fuera tu aprovecharía ese viaje para decirle lo que siento , por que jess es una chica muy guapa y bueno a muchos hombres les gustaría tener una esposa a si de simpática y de cariñosa como lo es ella.- le dijo hiroto seguía sin mirarle - por cierto , yo también voy con vosotros-

-como...-

-si, me apetece acompañaros , además será divertido-

-no se si suzuno y violeta quieran-

-me importa un pepino lo que diga la espía y el blanquecino ese.. voy aun que les duela en el alma.. mañana nos vemos hiroto, voy a preparar mis cosas- dijo levantándose- y piensa en lo que te dije, creme a muchos les gustaría alguien como jess.-

-jess...- susurro hiroto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tonta- quien iba a decir que encontraría el amor en ti-

VOLVIENDO AL LUGAR INICIAL...

No podía dormir, no dejuaba de pensar en suzuno y cada vez que recordaba que me había visto medio desnuda me ponía nerviosa y me tapaba con la manta la cara y reía como una loca...

pum¡, se escucho como alguien caerse al suelo-vaallaa por dihos me he caizo- hablaba alguien muy mal, como si tuviera la lengua trabada.

Me destape la cara y vi a suzuno con un sonrojo en las mejillas y con una gran sonrisa- violetaaaa, amiga miaaa- me dijo echándoseme encima-

-suzuno que haces,- le dije

-pueshh mirarrartee muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy de cerca -

-¿ estas borracho ? ( N/A: estuve investigando y la cerveza ya existía en la época medieval ) -

-nooo, sholo me tomee unas cuantas hip! de cerveza...como 4 o shinco no see jejejejeje-coemnzo a reir como yo, como un loco

-bájate , que pesas y además esta es mi tienda y..-me calle , se me había quedado mirando.

-shaves... eres muuuuuuuuuuy guapa..-me dijo sobándome el pelo- y gustan a mi las chichas guapas...-

- ¿chichas? ¿ que es eso?-

-puehss nosheeee,. jajjajajaja , sabes me gustan tush labios , son muy rojos, y como me gustan te voy a dar un beso vaaaarleee ashique no te resistas- me dijo acercándose a mi, que no me resistiera, ¡por supuesto que no !, había soñado con un beso suyo desde que tengo 5 años y bueno yo me lo había imaginado mas romántico , pero si me iba a besar a si borracho pues nada que se le iba a hacer...

Cerro sus ojos y yo cerré los míos , espere y empecé asentir su respiración y... ¡ un ronquido ! se había dormido...

-mierda...- le intente bajar de encima mío , pero pesaba mucho además me tenia abraza, a si que tuve que dormir con el encima mío, y la verdad no me desagrado para nada.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

Suzuno comenzaba a abrir sus ojos ...

-auu me duele la cabeza...-

-eso será por que ayer te emborrachaste- dije ,

-v-violeta?, ¡violeta!- dijo sobresaltándose y quitándose de encima de mi - que .. que hacees ahí.

-pues esta es mi tienda y¡ tu !- le señale - anoche te metiste a ella.-

-¿tu tienda?, pero si hiroto me dijo que esta era la mia..-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-pues a mi me dijeron lo mismo- me levante-ya que, ya me aplastaste toda la noche ya que mas da-dije con un tono molesto , la verdad me abría gustado besarle , pero el muy ... se durmió y encima me aplasto.

-¿ y ahora que hice mal ?-

-buenos días violada... digo violeta- me saludo nagumo y muchos de los que habían allí nos miraron raro.

-andaa¡ pero si es el violador, buenos días - le dije con una sonrisa altanera , mientras la gente nos seguía mirando raro.

-buenos días violeta-me saludo hiroto- ¿listos para partir a Greenwood?-

-si, solo falta que suzuno se levante y nos vamos.-

-ah , bueno , ven a desayunar-le seguí hasta su tienda , entramos y me encontré con jessie que estaba sentda en la mesa esperándonos.

-hola violeta , buenos días- me saludo muy cordial.

-hola.-nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer.

-bueno, ya le comentaste hiroto.-dijo jessie

-ehh, no , estaba esperando a suzuno pero bueno le diré a ella -

- ¿decirme que ?-

-que jess y nagumo nos van a acompañar-

Me quede callada y mirándolos fijamente , pensé que suzuno se pondría como una fiera , pero luego pensé que se le pasaría y que me agradecería que ellos vinieran- claro, por mi no hay problema-

Seguimos desayunando , cuando terminamos salimos y nos encontramos con suzuno que ya estaba fuera de la tienda y tenia su caballo junto con los otros ,listo para irnos.

-bueno si ya tienen todo preparado vámonos- dijo subiendo a su caballo.

-claro- cogí mi caballo que subí.

-si , voy a por mi caballo ...-hiroto se fue y al momento llego montado sobre un caballo gris , detrás de el venia jess montada en un caballo blanco muy hermoso la verdad y a su lado nagumo montado en un caballo de color bayo .

-ya estamos-

-espera , espera ¿Cómo que ya estamos ? , no me digas que ellos también vienen-

-si... espero que no te moleste-

Suzuno me miro y me hizo una cara de pocos amigos.

-no, vamos que se nos hace tarde.-

Íbamos por el bosque cuando de repente escuchamos un sonido...

-oigan que fue eso- pregunto nagumo.

-no se, - dijo jess mirando a todos lados.

-vamos sigamos, - dijo hiroto

-si...-dije y vi que suzuno no avanzaba.

-suzuno que pasa ..-

-mira - mire hacia donde me señalaba y vimos a un chico que estaba enfrente de nosotros, no me fije mucho de como era ni que ropa llevaba solo me fije en sus hermosos grades ojos de color marrón intenso...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

BUENO BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPII...

ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO... YA COMENCE A ESCRIBIR LA CONTINUACION DE LA GUERRA DE LOS MONSTRUOS Y PODIBLEMENTE MAÑANA LA SUBA...

BUENO MIL GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...

BYE¡^^


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA¡ bueno aquí estoy con la continuación , con mucho animo y con unas ganas increíbles de escribir como diría mi hermana mayor Rosa , violetta la violenta al ataque de nuevo...**

**Estoy llena de ideas y eso es raro en mi. bueno también aviso que en la ficha que les di para sus oc les puse lo de ropa normal, los personajes solo se verán con su ropa normal hasta que mas o menos el fic no finalice ( excepto algunos ) en los demás capítulos son con su ropa de guerra ( espero que no les moleste ) .**

**Bueno ya dejo de hablar que como siempre me enrollo y no digo mas que estupideces(?¿).**

**Pensamientos entre * * **

**bueno aquí la conti...**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**CAPITULO 4 : DRAGONES Y UN REINO DE LOCOS...**

**-**¿ Y este quien es?- dijo nagumo

-pues... ni idea jamás le había visto- le respondió Hiroto.

Suzuno se bajo del caballo y se acerco a el- oye ¿ que haces ahí parado?- le dijo tratando '' inútilmente'' sonar dulce, me baje de mi caballo y fui hasta allí

-aparta suzuno que tu de dulce tienes lo que yo de guapa- suzuno la miro y con una mirada que lo decía todo'' aun estas enfadada y no se por que'' ella le devolvió la mira en una respuesta de'' tu sabrás lo que has echo ''.Suzuno se devolvió y se subió a su caballo y se puso a pensar en lo que pudo haber echo la noche anterior para que ella estuviese tan molesta.

-dime guapo ¿ te perdiste?- le dije con una sonrisa tierna, el solo me miraba de arriba abajo . Yo hice lo mismo y me fije mejor en como era, un chico de altura media aunque quizás un poco alto, con una complexión completamente atlética reflejando músculos por todo el cuerpo. Su piel es de tono mediterráneo, dos enormes ojos de color marrón . Unos pómulos bien formados y masculinos a juego con un mentón perfecto. Una boca de tamaño medio rodeada por dos rojizos y gruesos labios seductores, terminando su figura una buena nariz. Vestía con unos pantalones cortos de color negro algo rotos con una espada en su cintura.

-que guapo - dijo una voz a mi espalda, me gire y vi a Jess.

-si, guapo y raro.- El chico dejo de mirarme y se puso a mirar a Jess esta solo alzo una ceja y me miro, a lo que yo respondí alzando los hombros.

-oye chico ¿ como te llamas?-le pregunte, pero el ni caso solo nos observaba .

-pero por que tardáis tanto- grito nagumo , se bajo de su caballo y se dirigió a nosotras.

-haber que pasa aquí - dijo haciéndose el interesante.

-pues nada que este joven no habla, solo nos mira- dije

-valla por dios a lo mejor se ha enamorado de Jess o de ti..- dijo poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla.- ¡ oye hiroto ! te quieren robar a tu futura reina y ti suzunito a tu mujercita la espía .- grito , Jess y yo nos miramos y nos sonrojamos .

- no digas tonterías- le dijimos cogiéndole de las orejas y tirando de ellas.

-ahí ahí , brujas ...-

-y ¿tu que mocoso no te piensas mover, o hablar?- le dijo nagumo muy groseramente al chico el cual lo miro.- anda se buen chico y apartare- le dijo cogiéndole de los hombros .

-¡suéltame!-le grito el chico quitándole las manos a nagumo de sus hombros.

-anda si hablas, yo pensaba que no- le dijo burlonamente, Jess y yo mirábamos la escena bastante sorprendidas y viendo como se iba a armar la de Troya.

-¡Quítate del camino! no ves que estorbas-le indico nagumo, el chico le miro y se le abalanzo encima a golpearle

-no me des ordenes- le dijo golpeándole la cara, suzuno y hiroto se bajaron de sus caballos a ver que pasaba mientras Jess y yo apostábamos.

-te apuesto 20 monedas de plata a que sale nagumo perdiendo- le dije a Jess tendiéndole mi mano

-oh tenle mas fe al pobre, -me dijo dándome la mano en señal de que aceptaba.

-parad...-les dijo hiroto tratando de separarlos.

-estaros quietos- dijo esta vez suzuno pero lo único que hizo fue recibir un puñetazo en el ojo.

-ai, ai mi ojo- dijo tapándoselo -hijos de vuestra madre...¡ queréis parar!- grito pero ellos siguieron a lo suyo como si suzuno nunca hubiera dicho nada , una venita le salió en la frente , se fue y se sentó en una piedra a refunfuñar cosas por lo bajo.

Me acerque a el haber como tenia el ojo.

-¿te duele?- no me miro solo siguió diciendo cosas.

-fuusuke...- me senté a su lado

-¿que?- me dijo sin mirarme

-¿estas enfadado?-le dije tristemente

-no-mentía claro que lo estaba

-¿seguro?-le dije agachando la cabeza.- siento haberme enfadado contigo por lo de anoche fuusuke-

-no importa- dijo mirando como esos dos seguían peleando

-nagumo , para te lo ordeno como tu rey que soy- pero ni caso ellos siguieron dándose puñetazos y patadas...

- (TT .TT) no me respeta...- dijo hiroto.

-que esperabas de este animal al que tienes como ayudante- dijo suzuno .

-¡te oí blanca nieves ! en cuanto que termine con este salvaje te vas a enteraaaaar-le dijo nagumo ,

-idiota no me llames blanca nieves-le grito suzuno .

-cállate, yo te digo como yo quiera-dijo esquivando un puñetazo del chico.

- a mi no me calles - le grito suzuno, se levanto de su sitio y en cuanto que pudo engancho a nagumo de el cuello y se lio a golpearle, el chico miro la escena confundido y luego dirigió su mirada a hiroto

-dime ¿ como te llamas?- le dijo muy amablemente hiroto mientras le sonreía .

-Meil Mo -

-un gusto , yo soy Hiroto Kiyama descendiente de Seiro y verdadero rey de Varmo- le dijo haciendo una reverencia, Jess y yo le miramos y dijimos por lo bajo - creído -

-¿rey de Varmo?- le pregunto Meil.

-si- le dijo muy sonriente .

-¿al que le quitaron sus dominios?-

-si- dijo * por que todo el mundo sabe que soy el rey desterrado* pensó Hiroto.- dime Meil ¿ que haces aquí en mitad del camino?-

-voy al reino de Varmo , oí voces y quise sabe de que se trataba. -

-amm y ¿ a que vas a Varmo ? es un lugar muy peligroso-

-a hacer justicia-le dijo

-¿justicia?-

-si, y vosotros ¿a donde vais? -

- a el reino de Greenwood estamos en una misión muy importante -

-¿misión? ¿ vais a robar en el reino?-

-no, no, vamos a buscar un trozo de la piedra de ...- antes de que terminara la frase Jess le tapo la boca con las manos, el chico la miro desconcertado .

-¿ estáis buscando los trozos de la piedra de Hidranguel?-

-no, solo somos viajeros - le dije nerviosamente.

-pues eso no es lo que a mi me parece- Era un chico muy listo

-ahh-suspire-¿ se lo contamos ?- Hiroto miro a Jess, Jess me miro a mi y yo mire al chico- te cuento a que vamos si tu me cuentas a que vas a Varmo ¿si?- el asintió

-Veras suzuno posee un trozo de la piedra de la piedra y...-

Le conté la historia pensé que me tomaría por loca pero lo único que hizo fue decir que venia con nosotros, yo no pensé que fuera mala idea a mi parecer entre mas fuésemos mejor , pero ya sabemos como es fuusuke seguro que pone el grito en el cielo.

-¿¡que!?- grito suzuno tal y como había pronosticado- no, no de ninguna manera no voy a permitir que se una mas gente -

-eso , eso , concuerdo con blanca nieves- dijo nagumo que la verdad me extraño que estuviera de acuerdo con suzuno después de la paliza que suzuno le había dado aunque suzuno también estaba golpeado , pero bueno al menos gane la apuesta.

-oh vamos suzuno no seas caprichoso- le dije

-que yo soy caprichoso , aquí la ÚNICA caprichosa eres TU - me dijo señalándome

-agh... ¿yo? si aquí el ogro mal humorado eres tu-

-ja¡ como si tu tuvieses buen genio-

-mirad me da igual si queréis que valla o no , voy a ir -dijo el chico haciendo que suzuno y yo paráramos de discutir .

-genial , otro al estilo violeta , ¿por algún casual no será primo tuyo ?- me dijo, no comprendí muy bien que quiso decir hasta que recordé que yo le había dicho a suzuno una palabras parecidas cuando el no quería que viniera.

-ja , ja muy gracioso suzuno-

-bueno chicos no es que quiera interrumpir pero deberíamos continuar - dijo Hiroto.

-si, vamos - dijo suzuno, todos volvimos a subir a nuestro caballo.

-oye Meil ¿ y tu caballo?-

-no tengo,-

-¿ y entonces como pretendías viajar a Varmo? ¿ a pie?- le dijo nagumo.

-no , iba a ir en Kiaru.-

-¿kiaru?-

-si, ¡ kiaru ven !- grito y un pequeño dragón, bueno no tan pequeño mas o menos del tamaño de un árbol parece ser un joven dragón de la raza Galben apareció entre los árboles.

-tu transporte es ¿un dragón?- le dijo Jess , el asintió y se subió al lomo del dragón , el cual alzo vuelo y espero a que nos moviéramos para seguirnos desde el cielo.

-bueno pues vamos- dijo suzuno.

Estuvimos todo el santo día montados en los caballos sin descanso ni nada , según suzuno ya íbamos con retraso y se empeño en que teníamos que llegar ese mismo día, menos mal que el reino no estaba muy lejos que sino le mato.

Cuando el camino acabo divisamos el pueblo que ha diferencia de Hiems no tenia ni una pizca de nieve , todo era verde y no hacia frio , todo el pueblo esta rodeado por una gran muralla y dentro en la mitad de el se encuentra el castillo. Llegamos a las puertas y Hiroto pidió que le dejáramos hablar con los guardas según el era '' conocido del rey '', no me confie mucho pero cuando oí que decían que nos dejaban pasar me quede con la boca abierta.

Bajamos de los caballos y se los dimos a un de los guardas que tenia un genio de los mil demonios , menos mal que Meil se había bajado de el dragón antes de entrar al reino.

Después e guardia nos indico el lugar donde se encontraba el rey y fuimos directo al comedor..

-¡terumi!- le grito hiroto

-ehh como estas hiroto- le dijo abrazándole- tiempo sin verte-

-si... estoy bien ¿ y tu ?-le dijo sentándose en una de las sillas

-bien bien, me he comprometido sabes, voy a casarme.-le dijo volviendo a su sitio.

-¿no?, ¿enserio?, ¡ genial !, me invitaras a la boda-

-por supuesto y a todo esto ¿ tu cuando piensas casarte? ya es tiempo ya tienes 21 años y ya es hora de que consigas esposa-

-aaah bueno- se rasco la nuca- es que aun no encuentro la mujer ideal, aun que ya tengo a alguien en mente- dijo mirando a Jess

-¿y ellos quienes son?-

-ah si, estos de aquí- nos señalo a suzuno y a mi - son Violeta Montengro y Suzuno Fuusuke del reino de Hiems , este es Nagumo haruya - le señalo esta vez a nagumo- uno de mis mas fieles ayudantes y este es Meil Mo que viene de el reino de ...¿ de que reino eres Meil ?- le dijo y ahora que lo pensaba no sabia a que reino pertenece, Meil estaba mirando toda la habitación y no se percato de que le llamaron .

-Meil- volvió y le dijo hiroto.

-que-

-¿ de que reino eres?-

-de... Varmo.-

-ah genial, bueno y a ella ya la conoces- dijo mirando a Jess que le levanto la mano y le sonrió.

-sentaros , comed con migo- todos cogimos a siento.

-bien disfrutad de esta comida , caballeros- nos miro a Jess y a mi y nos señalo con su copa- y damas que me olvidaba de ellas.-Todos íbamos a comenzar a comer cuando vimos la manera tan bestial y salvaje que tenia Meil para comer, comía con las manos y se metía un montón de comida en la boca.

-¡oye tu ! no comas a si - le dijo nagumo, este chico era tonto o es que le gustaba que le pegaran .

-¿mmm?- dijo con un pollo en la boca.

-que no comas a si, que es de mala educación- le dijo nagumo y el le miro confundido.

-Meil se come con los cubiertos,- le dijo terumi señalándolos.

-¿ cubiertos?-

-si, cubiertos-

-pero no necesito cubiertos , puedo comer con las manos-

-pero no se come con las manos, las manos están sucias y además eso seria tener mal modales en la mesa-

-...-

-se coge el cuchillo se corta la comida y se come con el tenedor- le dijo , el le miro y cogió los cubiertos , los cogió un poco mal pero los cogió , corto un poco de pollo y se lo metió a la boca.

-ves a si es mas fácil, si comes con los dientes te puedes romper uno-le dijo sonriendo, todos comenzamos a comer , hiroto y terumi hablaban , nagumo y fuusuke se echaban miradas asesinas , Meil comía como podía con los cubiertos y Jess y yo comentábamos el día de hoy.

-bueno , estoy cansado ¿ terumi puedes dejarnos dormir hoy aquí?-

-claro, por supuesto , Devian - llamo a un joven , que no tardo en aparecer

-si , señor-

-lleva a sus aposentos a mis amigos y que no les falte nada- dijo terumi.

-si, síganme por favor- Le seguimos y nos llevo a los cuartos

-bien estos son sus dormitorios, el de aquí enfrente es el de el joven Hiroto, el que le sigue el de el joven Nagumo, el del final para el joven Meil,- señalo los cuartos de la derecha- y este de aquí para la señorita Jessie y el qu ele sigue para ustedes dos.-

-¿que? no ,no yo no voy a dormir con suzuno-

-por que Violeta ¿suzuno no es tu marido?- me pregunto hiroto.

-no , no lo es . Es mi amigo y ya esta -le dije

-disculpe señorita pensé que eran pareja- dijo el chico inclinándose

-si quieres puedes dormir en mi cuarto violeta - me dijo jess saliendo de su cuarto- tiene dos camas .

-gracias-

-bueno pues si no hay mas problemas , me retiro , que descansen señores- dijo el joven y se fue, todos entramos a nuestro cuarto , Jess y yo nos cambiamos de ropa y nos pusimos unas túnicas para dormir que nos llegaban mas arriba de las rodillas y eran de manga corta . La mía era roja y la suya de un azul muy bonito , Jess llevaba el pelo suelto y era muy largo y ondulado le llegaba hasta las rodillas, estaba mirando por una ventana y yo encima de la cama .

-oye Jess tu y Hiroto sois...-

-no.-se giro -solo somos amigos , nada mas-

-mmm.-

-y tu y suzuno, pensé que erais pareja-se sento en la cama.

-no, no solo somos amigos de toda la vida.-

-¿segura? tu le miras con unos ojitos que no son de amistad-

-bueno , digamos que ... a déjalo solo son tonterías-mire hacia otro lado, la verdad esque cuando me ponía a pensar en suzuno me ponía roja y decía muchas cosas románticas.

-bueno será mejor que descansemos-. me dijo . se acostó y se tapo con la manta, yo también me fui a mi cama y no tarde ni cinco min en dormirme.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

Me levante y me arregle, salí con Jess en dirección al comedor donde ya nos esperaban Fuusuke ,Nagumo , Hiroto , Terumi y Meil.

-buenos días bellas damas ¿ habéis dormido bien?- nos pregunto

-bien gracias- le dijo Jess sentándose al lado de Hiroto.

-buenos días-dije sentándome junto a Meil comenzamos a desayunar en silencio .

-terumi- le llamo hiroto- puedo preguntarte algo-

-dime-

-¿nos dejarías entrar al bosque negro?- eso le callo como balde de agua fría tanto que hasta se ahogo con el agua que estaba tomando.

-¡como! ¡ tu estas loco!-

-no... es que...veras necesitamos entrar-

-¿para que?-

-pues para...- miro a fuusuke.

-para ir a buscar un trozo de la piedra de Hidranguel- le dijo con su tono frio

- eso es imposible, ese trozo lleva perdido aquí en el bosque desde hace mucho y nadie la a encontrado, además sabréis que el bosque esta embrujado- dijo en tono serio

-lo sabemos, pero yo no creo en brujería ni en nada de esas tonterías , a si que te pido que por favor nos dejes pasar-

-os dejare, ¿ pero para que queréis el trozo?-

-para reunir la piedra y derrotar a el mal -

- y para recuperar Varmo - dijo nagumo.

-pero¿ por que ?, eso no es una buena razón-

-por que necesitamos salvar el reino de Hiems y este y el otro por que el 3º jinete del mal ya despertó y esta buscando también la piedra.- dijo

-ya.. despertó.. tan pronto-dijo terumi con una cara de asombro

-si, por eso necesitamos reunir los trozos antes que el-

-os dejare pasar, pero os advierto que es muy peligroso-dijo- por cierto os voy a dar un guía-

-un ¿ guía?- dijo Jess

-si, es un chico muy raro es el único que a entrado al bosque y regresado de el sano y salvo, la gente de el pueblo dice que tiene un pacto con el diablo y por eso el bosque no le hizo nada . Devian - llamo al joven de ayer

-si señor-

-llama a Midorikawa -

-¿a el fenómeno?- dijo el chico.

-si- Continuamos desayunando en silencio y al cabo de un rato terminamos y justo llego Devian con un chico delgado de cabello verde atado en una coleta, piel tostada y unos hermosos ojos negros como la noche. Vestía unos pantalones negros anchos , unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas ,una camisa ancha de color blanco y un cinturón del cual colgaba una espada.

-Me mando llamar señor-le dijo el chico .

-si, chicos el es Midorikawa Ryuuji- le señalo - midorikawa quiero que acompañes a mis amigos a el bosque negro-

-al bosque ,que pasa ¿quiere deshacerse de ellos?- le dijo

-no, solo quiero que les guíes por el bosque y les cuides de los peligros que hay en el ¿ puedes hacerlo?-

-mmm podría aun que eso saldría caro-

-ahh- suspiro Terumi- ¿ cuanto quieres?-

-500 monedas de oro y 300 de plata.-le dijo muy sonriente.

-pero será hijo de...-

-oh vamos eres el rey solo te pido un precio justo, además te sobra dinero.-

-esta bien - hizo un gesto a Devian con la mano y este trajo dos bolsas en las cuales supuse que estaría el dinero.

-bien, ¿cuando queréis que os lleve ?-

-ahora mismo -le dijo suzuno levantándose de la mesa .

-bien pues sígueme - dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, todos le seguimos , caminamos por el pueblo hasta llegar al camino del bosque .

-bien entremos - dijo el chico- por cierto no os separéis de mi-

Entramos y nada mas pasar el lugar por donde habíamos entrado desapareció entre unos árboles que salieron de quien sabe donde .

-bueno mas o menos ¿que es lo que queréis de el bosque ?- nos pregunto.

-pues... venimos a buscar el trozo de la piedra- le dijo hiroto.

-¿el trozo? eso es complicado, lleva aquí perdido por mucho tiempo y nadie lo a encontrado.-

-¿ es verdad que esta encantado?- le pregunto nagumo que iba detrás de mi agarrado a mis hombros el muy cobarde.

-puede-le dijo con diversión, caminamos en silencio durante un rato hasta que oímos un ruido paramos y miramos a todos los lados.

-que ha sido eso midorikawa-le dijo nagumo

-no lo se, pero no os separéis , estad alerta-nos pusimos en circulo y mirábamos a todos lados, hasta que de entre los árboles salió una serpiente gigante que ataco a Hiroto.

-cuidado-le grito Jess , intentamos ayudarle pero muchas mas serpientes comenzaron a salir a atacarnos.

-ahhh- grito nagumo cuando las vio tiro su espada y salió corriendo , yo le seguí

- no , no os separéis- dijo midorikawa y salió corriendo detrás de nosotros.

Seguí a nagumo hasta que le perdí de vista

-mierda...-

-oye dije que no nos separáramos- dijo midorikawa llegando detrás de mi.

-lo siento es que nagumo salió corriendo sin su espada y ...-

-¿ donde esta nagumo?-

-emm no se le perdí de vista-

-joder... anda vamos a buscarle y luego volvemos con los demás-

EN OTRO LUGAR...

-Jess podrías echarme una mano- dijo hiroto sujetando la boca de la serpiente que le quería comer.

-si un segundo- dijo mientras disparaba flechas en llamas que ella misma había encendido, pero por mas que disparaba flechas a la serpientes mas aparecían. En un descuido una serpiente le apareció por la espalda y la cogió de un pie y la arrastro hacia lo profundo del bosque...

-¡jess!- grito hiroto- suzuno ayudala por favor-

-pero.. voy- salio corriendo en dirección a donde se habían llevado a Jess.

-genial soy idiota tenia que haberle dicho a suzuno que me liberara de esta serpiente y luego la buscáramos - La serpiente se enrosco por el cuerpo de hiroto y empezó a apretarle , cuando ya pensaba que iba a morir espachurrado , Meil que acababa de matar una serpiente con sus manos desenfundo su espada que de hoja ancha y larga que se prendió fuego y le corto la cabeza a la serpiente

-gracias cof cof Meil- le dijo hiroto que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-no hay de que, quédate aquí voy a por tus amigos- le dijo mientras le recostaba bajo un árbol.

-pero...agg..- se llevo una mano al pecho.

-tu aquí , creo que te lastimaste- y dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección al lugar por donde se habían llevado a Jess.

Suzuno corría por todos lados buscando a Jess- ¡ jess! ¡ donde estas !- le grito y vio un pequeño rastro de sangre, lo siguió y se encontró a pocos metros la cabeza de la serpiente . Camino un poco mas y se encontró a Jess en el suelo .

-¡ Jess !- le grito mientras iba a su lado- ¿estas bien? -

-s-si, solo fue un mordisco, creo que no era venenosa-

-¿segura?-

-si...-

-he ¿ estáis bien ?- pregunto Meil que llego corriendo ambos asintieron con la cabeza

- ¡Meil detrás de ti ! - grito suzuno , el chico se giro y vio una mantis religiosa gigante .

La mantis ataco a Meil pero el esquivo el golpe y le corto un brazo , salto y la atravesó con su espada.

- joder...- dijo suzuno.

EN EL CASTILLO...

El rey terumi no hacia mas que dar vueltas por toda la habitación pensando en sus amigos mientras una chica de cabello color celeste trenzado y atado con un liston negro con un flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, posee 4 mecha 2 le llegan hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro, su piel es como la porcelana y con un cuerpo bien proporcionado miraba la escena divertida...

-vamos Afuro , seguro que están bien- le dijo levantándose de la cama .

-no puedo estar tranquilo Michiru, ¿ y si les pasa algo ? , tendría que haber ido - dijo aun dando vueltas y tirándose del pelo.

-¿pero no dices que el Midorikawa ese les acompañaba ?- le dijo poniéndose delante de el .

-si pero...-

-pero nada- le abrazo- te estas montando una tormenta en un vaso de agua , estarán bien- le dio un beso en los labios- anda ven , vamos a hablar sobre nuestra boda- le dijo cogiéndole de la mano y sentándose en la cama.

- de acuerdo... de que quieres hablar-le dijo dulcemente

-pues ... me gustaría adornar el castillo con unas cuantas flores .-

-mmm no es mala idea- la abrazo - que mas quieres, pídeme lo que desees -

EN EL BOSQUE...

- donde estará nagumo- dijo midorikawa mirando el suelo , pues el rastro que habíamos seguido acababa ahí

-no se... pero ya me estoy preocupando , a lo mejor le han matado-

-no, las serpientes de aquí primero te llevan a su guarida , te envuelven en un capullo de babas y luego te comen.- me dijo

-¿como lo sabes?-

-por que una vez me intento comer una.-dijo mientras apartaba unos arbustos y encontrábamos una cueva.

-vamos a entrar- me dijo.

-¡que!-

-si, esta debe ser la madriguera de la serpiente y tal vez si nagumo no logro escapar este ahí dentro-

-bien , vamos-

Entramos y todo estaba muy oscuro- ten cuidado no te vallas a tropezar- me dijo, le cogí de la mano no me apetecía perderme en esa cueva y menos caerme .

Caminamos un rato tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y mirando a nuestra espalda cada dos por tres, sin querer me tropecé con una piedra que no vi y me hizo caer por un túnel de la cueva. Aterrice sobre una gran piedra mire a mi alrededor y vi agua al parecer era un lago subterráneo , mire hacia el suelo y vi algunos huesos y luego dirigí mi mirada hacia enfrente del lago , donde en una pared había algo verde brillando.

-¿estas bien violeta?- me dijo midorikawa desde arriba.

-si, baja aquí y mira esto, creo que he encontrado la piedra-

-¡¿como?! , ya bajo- y en efecto bajo y aterrizo encima de mi.

-lo siento-

-yaaa, mira- le señale hacia la pared .

-es es es la piedra -dijo sonriente- la encontramos -

-si -

-vamos a cogerla-se tiro al agua ya que para llegar hasta la pared había que nadar hasta la orilla de lago.

-¿pero y nagumo? -

-mmm pues cogemos la piedra y luego le seguimos buscando, anda ven - Iba a tirarme al agua pero abria sido una estupidez , pertenezco al reino de Hiems y por lo tanto puedo congelar el agua, metí mi mano al agua y hice un pequeño caminito de hielo.

-podrias haberme dicho eso antes de tirarme al agua sabes- me dijo saliendo de el agua y subiéndose a mi camino.

-es que no preguntaste-

Llegamos al otro lado y midorikawa se dispuso a escalar la pared de roca- bueno violeta esperame aquí -me dijo y empezó a escalar. Yo me puse a mirar la pared y me di cuenta de que era mas bien circular como si fuera un pilar , rodee la pared y al girar en la esquina me encontré la guarida y a la serpiente durmiendo , a nagumo metido en una saco de babas rodeado por un monton de huesos . Me devolví rápidamente y le dije a Midorikawa.

-nagumo esta allí-

-¿que ? esto es .. - me dijo desde arriba , ya le faltaba muy poco para alcanzar la piedra

-si, voy a ir a por el tu quédate aquí y coge la piedra-

-no, no , no te vallas-

No le hice caso a lo que me dijo, me fui hasta allí de nuevo sigilosamente , llegue donde estaba nagumo y con una de mis dagas corte el capullo . Nagumo salió de el lleno de babas ,pero estaba vivo que era lo que importaba.

-¿violeta?, ¡ violeta viniste a rescatarme !- me dijo y intento abrazarme pero yo le dije '' ni se te ocurra con esas pintas''

-¿donde estamos ?-

-en la guarida de la serpiente , asique vámonos- le dije y le entregue su espada , la cogio y comenzamos a caminar despacio, pero un descuido mio patee una piedra sin querer y hice ruido, pensé que la serpiente se había despertado, pero no.

-shuuuu- me dijo

-vale , vale , perdón- le dije bajito.

-a-a-a- dios nagumo iba a estornudar , pero le tape la nariz con mi mano , el hizo señas de que ya no tenia ganas le solté y - ¡ achu !-estornudo y un eco increíble sonó en toda la cueva haciendo que la serpiente se despertara, se levantara y nos mirara .

-corre nagumo- dije mientras salía corriendo en dirección a midorikawa , llegue rápidamente y...

-¿la tienes ya midorikawa?-

-si- dijo desincrustándola de la pared con la ayuda de su espada

-genial por que ya nos tenemos que ir- le dijo nagumo- anda salta -

-¡que ! tu estas loco ¿ quieres que me rompa una pierna?-

La serpiente asomo su cabeza por la esquina y yo comencé a lanzarle flechas mientras midorikawa trataba de acercarse lo mas posible al suelo para saltar y nagumo le metía prisa. Mis flechas no eran muy eficaces hasta que apunte y le dispare en los ojos.

Midorikawa por fin pudo bajr y salimos corriendo , yo pensé que al no tener ojos ya no nos vería pero al parecer la serpiente se guiaba por las vibraciones . Corrimos por un túnel y nos escondimos tras unas rocas .

-no os mováis - dijo midorikawa , nagumo y yo asentimos con la cabeza , nos quedamos quietos y la serpiente paso de largo. Midorikawa diviso una luz al final del túnel y nos dijo que corriéramos hacia allí, le hicimos caso corrimos y salimos al bosque de nuevo.

-si, lo logramos- dije abrazando a midorikawa y nagumo.

-si y además tenemos el fragmento de la piedra...- Estábamos muy felices hasta que la serpiente salió de la cueva.

-mierda...-

Midorikawa nos dijo que nos alejáramos, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos , midorikawa alzo sus brazos y unas raíces salieron del suelo ataron a la serpiente y el le clavo la espada en la cabeza...

-podías haber echo es en la cueva sabes- le dije

-es que ahi no hay luz y además no preguntaste-me dijo sonriente..

-bueno y ¿ el fragmento ? - Midorikawa saco de su bota el fragmento , era de un verde muy vivo y que brillaba mucho , nagumo lo cogió y la piedra dejo de brillar.

-que raro...-susurre.

-¿el que?- pregunto midorikawa.

-pues que cuando tenias tu la piedra brillaba y ahora que la tiene nagumo no...-

- ¿ a si? yo creo que es cosa tuya , venga vamos a buscar a los demás- cogió la piedra la guardo de nuevo en su bota y nos pusimos a andar.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

bueno que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado...

creo que fue un poco aburrido ... pero bueno el próximo prometo que será mas interesante...

gracias por leer y por comentar...

Nos vemos BYE¡ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLAA MI AMADOS(?¿) LECTORES , BUUUENO HOY ME SENTII CON MUCHA ENERGIA Y ME DIJE - VIOLETTA POR QUE NO ESCRIBES CONTIS- Y AQUI ME TIENEN CON LA CONTI DE ESTE FIC Y YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO LA CONTI DE LA GUERRA DE LOS MONSTRUOS, LA SUBIERE HOY POR LA NOCHE O SINO YA MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANITA...**

**PENSAMIENTOS EN ** **

**AQUI LA CONTII QUE LA DISFRUTEN Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**CAPITULO 5 : LA HISTORIA DE LOS 4 DIOSES...**

Caminábamos por el bosque tratando de encontrar a los demás mientras les llamábamos ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos separamos y hasta llegue a pensar que las serpientes se los habían comido , pero mi idea se desvaneció en cuanto vi la cabellera blanca de suzuno...

-¡ suzuno! al fin os encontramos.- le dije sonriendo

-¡ jeeeeeeess ! - salió corriendo nagumo - jooo, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver - dijo abrazándola - pase mucho miedo... ese gusano gigante me quiso comer- dijo restregando su cara en los pechos de jess

¡PUM! le pego en la cabeza- ¡ pervertido!- le grito jess.

-aaauuu- sobándose el chichon que le salió- que mala eres jess- inflo los mofletes- Hiroto dile algo me pego- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-jess no le pegues a nagumo- le dijo hiroto

-¿¡como!?, pero si el me estaba ...-

-anda déjalo , sabes que el es especial-dijo sobándole la cabeza a nagumo.

-eso , eso - le saco la lengua -¿¡como que soy especial !?-

-por que lo eres- le dijo jess

Mientras nagumo discutía con jess y se quejaba con hiroto , Midorikawa , suzuno , meil y yo contemplábamos la piedra...

-como brilla- dijo suzuno.

-si verdad, fue lo que le dije a mido-kun cuando encontró la piedra-le dije

-¿mido-kun? ¿ que son esas confianzas violeta?- me dijo suzuno ... ¿molesto?

-pues eso mido-kun , es que suena bien ¿ a que si mido-kun?- le dije sonriendo

-si, me gusta vivi -me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-¿vivi? ¿ desde cuando se tratan con tanto cariño?- dijo suzuno mientras fruncía el ceño.

-pues desde que nos salvo a nagumo y a mi de morir devorados, además no es mal tipo , me cae muy bien-

-jum, pues no creo que debas tratar a alguien que acabas de conocer con tanta confianza-

-oh vamos suzuno no es para tanto , solo es un mote de cariño- dijo midorikawa .

-¡¿de cariño?! ¡pero si se acaban de conocer! eres muy inocente no sabes como es ella en realidad- le grito.

-si , pero cara de inocencia no significa falta de experiencia - le dijo levantando un dedo.

-¿como se supone que soy en realidad?- le dije molesta a suzuno

-pues eso , que por fuera eres una niña muy dulce , pero por dentro eres una pesada , siempre haces lo que se te da la gana y nunca escuchas y...-

-oye Meil ¿ tu conoces la historia de la piedra?- le dijo midorikawa.

-si los dragones me la contaron - le contesto.

-¿los dragones? ¿hablas con ellos?- le pregunte emocionada

-¡no me ignoren!- grito suzuno

-aaaii ya no grites fuu-chan que eres muy molesto cuando gritas- le dije.

-¡aja!... ahora soy fuu-chan-me dijo cruzándose de brazos

-si, siempre has sido fuu-chan, yo se que estabas celoso por que le puse un mote a mido-kun , pero si querias que te dijera fuu-chan solo tenias que pedirlo- le dije muy amablemente.

-ves, todo arreglado suzuno , no había por que alterarse -le dijo midorikawa

-hag ustedes dos son igualitos-dijo serio

-gracias- respondimos a la vez.

-no era un cumplido-

-a mi me pareció que si- dijo midorikawa

-¡pues no lo era!- grito.

-yaa no le grites a mido-kun-le dije- oye mido-kun por que no nos acompañas en el viaje seria divertido-

-dios los cría y ellos se juntan-

-¿dijiste algo fuu-chan?-le dije

-no-

-aahh bueno , y ¿ te parece si mido-kun se une a nuestra aventura?-

-haz lo que quieras , me da igual , si total te inventaras alguna cosa y me convencerás -me dijo cruzado de brazos- bueno ¿regresamos o no?-

-si, mido-kun sabes como volver ¿no?-

-por supuesto , conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano-dijo sonriente.

- nos vamos , ¿ hiroto estas bien ?- dijo suzuno ayudándole a levantarse .

-si , solo me duele el pecho-

-hiroto apóyate en mi- le dijo jess

-gracias jess-le dijo sonriente.

-bien pues ya están listos , vamos- dijo midorikawa- señorita ¿ seria usted tan amable de acompañarme ?- me dijo

-por supuesto- le dije cogiéndole del brazo.

Caminamos un rato mientras mido-kun nos contaba cosas del pueblo a mi y a Meil , hiroto era llevado por jess y por nagumo y a fuusuke le oía refunfuñar cosas por lo bajo. Llagamos hasta un árbol y midorikawa dijo unas palabras muy raras, los árboles se abrieron y salimos del bosque.

-aahh por fin - dijo nagumo

-si, midorikawa ¿ donde esta el medico necesito llevar a hiroto ?- le dijo Jess

-vallan mejor al castillo, yo buscare al medico y lo llevare - dijo midorikawa.

-que amable-le dijo hiroto.

-bien pues vamos - dijo suzuno.

-¿me acompañas violeta?- me dijo midorikawa.

-no , no , violeta se viene con migo - dijo suzuno, cogiéndome del brazo.

-pero...solo quiero enseñarle un poco el pueblo - dijo midorikawa.

- ella es MI amiga y se viene conmigo , no la voy a dejar a merced de un desconocido que la puede vio-

-nada , nada , nadita de nada le voy a hacer-le dijo sonriente- te lo juro como que me llamo Midorikawa Ryuuji-le dijo levantando la mano- vamos vivi a por el medico y de ahí nos vamos a comer ¿te parece?-

-por supuesto, ¿ nos acompañas Meil?-

-si- dijo

-bueno adiós chicos nos vemos luego-dije para luego irme con Midorikawa. Caminamos un rato mientras el nos contaba cosas del pueblo , llegamos a una casa y nos dijo que esa era la del medico.

-buenas señor Mitsuke , necesitamos que valla al castillo- le dijo midorikawa.

-no puedo ahora Midorikawa , estoy ocupado.-le dijo el hombre-últimamente he tenido muchos enfermos-

-pero es importante, el rey Terumi necesita de sus servicios-le dijo, bueno le mintió .

-¿esta enfermo?-

-si, tiene unas costras en la cara muy feas y ...- me miro

-y su voz suena muy apagada y tiene mucha fiebre-le dije al doctor.

-bien , pues si es por el rey enseguida voy- nos dijo mientras cogía una maleta- vamos acompañadme , no quiero que os quedéis aquí y molestéis a los enfermos-Salimos de la casa y el se fue al castillo.

-bueno...¿ vamos a comer?-nos dijo sonrientemente

-por supuesto.-le dije.

-si- dijo meil.

**EN EL CASTILLO...**

**-**¡hiroto!, ¿ que te paso amigo mio ?- dijo terumi mientras se levantaba de su trono y corría hacia ellos.

-nada , solo me lastime un poquito- le dijo

-¡¿un poquito !? , casi te matan - le regaño Jess- nagumo ayúdame a llevarlo a su cuarto-Ordeno y ambos se llevaron a hiroto al curto.

-valla... si que se preocupa por el - le dijo terumi a suzuno- voy a mandar por el medico-

-no hace falta, ya fue midorikawa con violeta-dijo suzuno molesto.

-mmm-

-Afuro-le llamo una voz femenina .

-¡Michiru!, cariño ven , quiero presentarte a Suzuno.-la llamo mientras le estendia una mano que ella cogió cuando llego junto a el.

-Michiru , este es Suzuno Fuusuke , un amigo de Hiroto- señalo a suzuno - y ella suzuno, es mi prometida Michiru Toyotomi-dijo terumi

-un gusto- le dijo la joven tendiéndole la mano

-el gusto es mío , señora - dijo suzuno cogiendo su mano y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

**EN EL CUARTO DE HIROTO...**

-Bueno hiroto , descansa - le dijo nagumo- voy a bañarme y a cambiarme de ropa- dijo saliendo del cuarto .

-bueno creo que yo también me voy-dijo Jess mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero fue sujetada de la mano por hiroto

-espera, no te vallas-le dijo- por favor, tengo algo que decirte-

-claro, dime-

-veras... cuando la serpiente te llevo me sentí mal al no poder hacer nada, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho al pensar que algo te podía pasar.-

-hiroto...-

-no Jess no digas nada , solo escúchame.-dijo

-...-

-si algo te llegara a pasar yo... yo ... me moriría Jessie , eres una persona muy importante para mi y te juro que si tu te vas yo no aguantaría la pena de no tenerte aquí conmigo. Lo que intento decirte es que yo... te quiero, y me gustaría saber si tu ... querrías...casarte conmigo cuando todo este lio de la piedra termine...-

-yo...-

-te quiero Jessie - dijo mientras cogía su rostro con sus dos manos y unía sus labios en un suave y cálido beso.

-hiroto , aquí esta el medi...- dijo terumi mientras entraba a la habitación (O.O)- emm hiroto-

-y-yo m-me voy- dijo Jess mientras salía a toda prisa del cuarto con la cara tan roja como el pelo de nagumo.

-vaaalla hasta que te dignas a decírselo- le dijo terumi- pase señor Mitsuke -

-con su permiso-dijo pasando- ¿es usted el enfermo?-

-si-

-bien yo los dejo -dijo terumi saliendo del cuarto.

**EN UN BAR DEL PUEBLO...**

-Bueno ¿ les gusto la comida?- dijo Midorikawa sonriendo.

-si estaba deliciosa, ¿ cierto Meil ?- dije mirando a mi derecha- ¿ Meil ? ¿Dónde se a metido?-

no se, se habrá ido a ver el pueblo, tu tranquila no creo que le pase nada-me dijo cogiéndome de las manos- bueno ¿quires regresar al castillo o quieres que demos un paseo?-

-mmm me gustaría dar un paseo , pero no quiero que fuusuke se enoje mas con migo. Mejor volvamos-

-bueno como desees - se levanto - vamos- Salimos de aquel bar y nos dirigíamos al castillo cuando vimos a Meil sentado en un banco de piedra mientras le rodeaban un montón de chicas.

-¡que guapo es !-dijo una

-si.. tiene unos ojos encantadores-dijo otra.

-¿creen que este casado?-dijo una tercera chica

-ojala que no- dijo una pelirroja mientras se sentaba a su lado- dime guapo ¿como te llamas ?-

-Meil...-dijo y todas las chicas gritaron

-ohh que nombre mas bonito- dijo la pelirroja- yo me llamo Deisry , pero para ti Dei...-le dijo coquetamente.

-oye Deisry no acapares a Meil -le dijo una peli azul mientras se sentaba al otro lado de meil- yo soy Reina Yagami , pero me puedes llamar Ulvida -

-yo soy Mian - le dijo la tercera chica de cabello verde y ojos grises.

-emm Meil ,¿ que haces?- le llamo midorikawa.

-yo iba al castillo y estas me detuvieron-

-¡como que estas! - le grito Deisry

-eso.. tenemos nombre sabes- le dijo Ulvida

-si, a si que mas respeto , no somos unas cualquieras-le dijo Mian

-me largo-dijo meil levantándose

-no , no , - suplico deisry

-vamos no te enfades , quédate- le dijo ulvida.

-si, por favor- dijo la ultima haciendo una pose '' sexy'' aun que no le sirvió de nada por que Meil ya se había ido.-joo.. espero volver a verle-

-si- dijeron ulvida y deisry a la vez

- era tan guapo-dijo Mian .

**EN EL CASTILLO...**

Se encontraba suzuno en su cuarto acostado en a cama pensando...

*_violeta es muy confiada... mido-kun que ingenua es, claro ahora esta muy feliz con ese tonto de midorikawa , pero en cuanto que intente algo raro con ella entonces ya vendrá a mi pidiéndome ayuda...no se que le ve , si es un tonto , un completo aniñado y encima con ese pelo verde que destaca a mil leguas. ahh mujeres siempre con tonterías no hay quien las entienda, aunque no se por que me importa , si total solo es mi amiga y solo la quiero como tal... aun que es guapa tiene unos ojos muy bonitos y su piel es suave y... ah pero que diablos estoy pensando , mejor trato de dormir*_

**_suzuno soñaba que se encontraba en Hiems justo en el lago donde se hizo tan amigo de Violeta , solo que el agua estaba congelada y que sobre el lago se encontraban dos jóvenes. Pudo distinguir a el primero con facilidad gracias a el verde de su pelo, se acercó un poco mas y vio a violeta._**

**_-mido-kun, me prometes que estarás siempre con migo -le dijo violeta_**

**_-por supuesto-le contesto tomándola de la mano._**

**_-midorikawa-le dijo dulcemente_**

**_-violeta-le dijo acercándose a ella- te quiero- le dijo antes de besarla, rápidamente el escenario cambio , se encontraba en el campo donde había llevado a violeta para que montara en el dragón. _**

**_Violeta y midorikawa habían cambiado sus ropas por la de boda y inmediatamente el campo se lleno de gente, _**

**_-¡que vivan los novios!- dijo un joven_**

**_-enhorabuena mi niña , me alegra que te hayas casado con alguien como Ryuuji- le decía su madre._**

**_- violeta que feliz voy a ser contigo -le dijo midorikawa, mientras la cogía de la mano._**

**_ El escenario volvió a cambiar ahora se encontraban en el manantial de zamrożone . Violeta estaba sentada bajo un árbol junto a una niña de cabello rubio y ojos negros que le colocaba a violeta una corona de flores mientras las dos reían felizmente , al momento llego Midorikawa con un niño mas pequeño en brazos , el niño era de cabello verde y ojos negros, era..¡ igual a midorikawa! y ahora que se fijaba en la niña veía que tenia mucho parecido con violeta..._**

**_-violeta - la llamo suzuno, pero no obtuvo respuesta.-violeta-la volvió a llamar ,_**

**_Violeta se levanto del suelo y cogió a la niña de una mano mientras que la otra se la entregaba a midorikawa y comenzaban a alejarse. _**

**_- violeta , no te vallas-_**

**_-violeta-_**

-¡violeta!- se despertó sudando , miro por la ventana y vio que ya era de noche se levanto y se fijo en que le habían arropado con la sabana.

-genial ahora ya hasta sueño con esos dos- se dijo suzuno mientras salía del cuarto y se dirigía al que compartía violeta con Jess. Llego hasta la puerta y cuando iba a tocar esucho que decían el nombre de midorikawa

-dime violeta , tu y midorikawa estaís muy unidos , ¿ acaso os gustáis ?- le dijo Jess

-bueno no esta mal pero...-

-¿pero que?-le dijo divertidamente

-bueno yo siempre he estado enamorado de ...-

- jjajaj ¿ de quien ?- le dijo riendo

-pues de fuusuke...- había oído bien... su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de el , pego su oreja a la puerta para oír mejor.

-¡LO SABIA!-le grito Jess- era muy obvio se te nota mucho , ya me había dado cuenta TOOODOS nos hemos dado cuenta excepto suzuno que parece que no se entera.-

-si...¿tanto se me notaba?-

-siii... siempre estas fuusuke esto fuusuke lo otro , y le miras con unos ojitos de corderito, dime ¿se lo vas a decir?-

-por supuesto que no , no quiero romper nuestra amistad -

-ohh vamos seguro que no -

-...-

-oye ¿ que le ves? no digo que no sea guapo ni nada , pero es una persona muy fría y siempre dice que no a todo -

-bueno es que fuusuke es especial-

-¿especial?-

-si, el es una persona de muy buen corazón , es divertido... bueno a veces, siempre ayuda a los demás , es frio por fuera porque por dentro es un cachito de pan y lo mejor de todo es que cocina de maravilla... prepara unas sopas deliciosas-

Suzuno no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar todo lo que violeta había dicho sobre el ...

-¿suzuno que haces ?- le pregunto nagumo , que había salido de su cuarto a por algo de comer y al volver vio a suzuno con ka oreja pegada a la puerta.-¡¿las estafbas efpiando ?! no fabes que es de mala edufcafcion- le dijo dándole un mordisco a el pan que llevaba en la mano.

-si tan de mala educación como hablar con la boca llena - le dijo separándose de la puerta

-no cambies de tema ¿ que hacias?-

-Nada que te importe , buenas noches- le dijo mientras volvía a su cuarto.

**5 días después...**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que encontramos el trozo de la piedra , nos habíamos quedado en el reino por que seria la boda de Terumi. Todo el castillo estaba adornado con hermosas flores , estábamos todos en la iglesia esperando a que la hermosa futura reina de Greenwood llegara.

Yo estaba sentada Junto con Jess que llevaba un vestido añil de manga larga hasta los tobillos con un volante en la cintura que separa las partes del torso y de la falda, con un corsé blanco debajo del vestido que evita que se le vea el pecho. Tiene unos zapatos blancos juntos a unos pendientes del mismo color con forma de gotas de agua, muy bonitos la verdad me gustaría tener unos .

Hiroto estaba al lado de Nagumo ya que Jess no había querido sentarse con hiroto , no se por que pero me da la impresión de que Jess esta evitando a Hiroto. Suzuno estaba sentado con Midorikawa y Meil estaba rodeado por tres chicas que no dejaban de hablarle y preguntarle cosas.

En la fila de delante estaban la madre de Terumi y al lado un hombre de cabello y barba azul sentado junto con una mujer de cabello negro y ojos color almendra ambos eran los reyes de Blizzar. A su lado se encontraba una chica de cabello aguamarina, ojos violeta, alta y de tez clara, al parecer es su prometida o algo .

Que envidia todos se casaban menos yo , aunque ahora que lo pensaba no me casaba por que no quería hacia ya media semana que tendría que haberme casado con Cody... pero bueno da igual ya encontrara a alguien a su medida.

La novia apareció por la puerta estaba guapísima y su vestido era hermoso , de un color champaña largo con un escote corazón simple con dos flores en la cintura de color rosa y amarillo crema con guantes hasta mas arriba del codo, entro junto con Kazemaru que la traía del brazo , caminaron hasta donde estaba Terumi y se fue a sentar al lado de la chica de cabello aguamarina.

La ceremonia fue hermosa y no puede resistir llorar a moco tendido como si fuera una niña...

-¡felicidades michiru !- le dijo kazemaru mientras la abrazaba.

-ooh gracias kazemaru , me alegra que hayas venido -mientras correspondía su abrazo.

-cuídala mucho Afuro , por que si juro que te cortare el pelo...- le dijo kazemaru.

-descuida... no tendrás que cortar mi pelo-

-enhorabuena terumi , espero que te lo pases muy bien en tu viaje- le dijo hiroto

-si, y haber cuando te casas tu-

-si ... bueno-

- *snif * enhorabuena terumi , espero que *snif* sean muy felices- le dije aun llorando.

-gracias , pero no llores mujer que aun no me muero-

-¡afuro como dices eso!- le regaño su esposa.

-bueno era para...¿ te gusto la boda amor ?- le dijo afuro.

-aiii eres un caso afuro-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Señores el carruaje esta listo , cuando quieran podemos irnos - le dijo uno de sus sirvientes

-bien , pues nos vamos -dijo terumi

-si, gracias por asistir a la boda y espero que encontréis los trozos que faltan muy pronto- nos dijo la reina Michiru mientras subía al carruaje .

-bien , hiroto recuerda lo que te dije y si necesitas ayuda solo envíame un emisario -

-si , adiós disfruta de tu vida de casado-

-bien hasta luego - dijo subiendo terumi al carruaje .

-*sifn* adiós *snif*- dije

-no llores violeta- me dijo midorikawa abrazándome.

-es que *sinf* las bodas son tan bonitas *snif*- dije limpiándome las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-bueno creo que nosotros deberíamos continuar con nuestro camino ya llevamos 1 semana perdida , a si que recojamos nuestras cosas y vámonos - dijo suzuno

-¿no nos quedamos a la fiesta?- dijo nagumo

-no-

-jooo¡ venga solo un poco- dijo nagumo haciendo un puchero

-vamos suzuno por un dia mas no pasara nada- le dijo hiroto

-bueno-

-¡genial! me voy al bar nos vemos- dijo nagumo mientras salía corriendo como un niño

-¿oye Meil me acompañas al sastre ? - dijo Jess

-¿para que?-dijo meil

-es que te mande a hacer una ropa nueva y quiero que me acompañes para que te la pruebes-

-¿ropa nueva?-

-si , mira como tienes los pantalones de rotos , anda vamos- le dijo sonriendo

-esta bien- dijo Meil mientras se marchaba con Jess

-¡yo los acompaño!- dijo hiroto mientras iba con ellos y intentaba inútilmente hablar con jess

-bueno vamos a el castillo a por nues- intento decir Suzuno.

-¡violeta!- gritaron mi nombre a lo lejos.

-¿que...?- me gire y vi como poco a poco se iba acercando un hombre alto y corpulento , de cabello rubio y ojos azules ... ¡ era cody!

-ya te encontré mala mujer- me grito cogiéndome fuertemente del brazo.

-¡suéltame!- le grite.

-oye suéltala- le dijo midorikawa.

-¿ y tu quien eres ? ¿otro amante de violeta ?-

-¡oye ! yo no tengo ningún..-¡pum! me pego una bofetada .

-¡tu calla ! -

-maldito...-le dijo midorikawa - ¿estas bien ?- me dijo sobándome la mejilla.

-¡no le pegues!- le grito suzuno

-pero si esta aquí el amante numero uno de mi amada mujercita-dijo con sarcasmo cody

-eres de lo peor-

-eres tu el que se fugo con mi prometida -

-yo no me fugue con ella-

-claro que lo hiciste , todo el reino de Hiems sabe que te fugaste con ella-

-no sabes nada, vámonos-

-no, no, ustedes no se van, de aquí nadie se va hasta que me devuelvas a violeta -

-¿de volvértela?, no es ningún objeto-le dijo midorikawa.

-tu calla pelo de arbusto , que esto es entre suzuno y yo-le dijo mientras midorikawa ponía cara de asombro .

-¿ que quieres ?-

-ya te lo dije , tu me das a violeta y yo me voy de aquí como si nada hubiera pasado-

-pues me parece que no te voy a poder dar lo que quieres-

-¿quieres pelea ?-

-no, solo quiero que te largues y dejes a violeta tranquila , y si es posible que te tapes esa cara tan fea que tienes-

-tu quieres que te pegue ¿no?-

-lo estoy deseando-

Y dicho esto ambos se liaron a puñetazo limpio , puño iba puño venia , yo miraba la escena con una cara de horror mientras midorikawa animaba a suzuno...

-¡vamos suzuno! ¡ pégale! ¡machácale!-le decía midorikawa muy emocionado

-¡pero ayuda a suzuno !- le dije

-¡que! no , no el rubio con mala cara a dicho que no me meta-

-pero...-

Ambos seguían peleándose y rodando por el suelo , hasta que llegaron los guardias y los separaron, a cody se lo llevaron al calabozo y a suzuno ... bueno después de suplicar que no lo hicieran logre que no se la llevaran. Nos fuimos al castillo y me fui al cuarto con suzuno a curar sus heridas...

-aii , eso duele-se quejo suzuno

-pues no te dolería si no te hubieras peleado-

-ja¡ encima que me peleo por ti.-

-no te pedí que lo hicieras-

-jum...¿te falta mucho?-

-si- le cogí el rostro con una de mis manos y le limpie la ceja derecha que la tenia manchada de sangre.

-tienes una mano muy suave-

-lo se-

-engreída-

-bueno , esto ya esta- le dije mientras quitaba mi mano-ahora descansa que mañana por la mañanita nos vamos vale.-

-violeta podemos hablar-me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y yo me sentaba a su lado.

-claro , dime-

-veras ayer te escuche sin querer cuando hablabas con Jess- me dijo mientras sentía como mis mejillas se sonrojaban

-¿e-en s-serio? y ¿q-que oíste ?-

-pues escuche que tu estas enamorada de mi -

-¡que! no ,no , tal vez oíste mal -dije nerviosamente y agitando mis manos

-no, escuche perfectamente- me cogió de las manos- y bueno yo quería decirte que yo..-

-¡suzuno!- entro corriendo y gritando Midorikawa.

-aaag que quieres midorikawa , estoy ocupado- le dijo con mala gana suzuno

-¡el trozo de la piedra se perdió!- le grito midorikawa mientras se taraba del pelo que lo llevaba suelto.

-¡que!- gritamos a la vez

-si estaba arreglando mi equipaje y entonces me pregunte que donde estab la piedra y entoces me puse a buscarla y no la encontré y creo que la perdimos y y...-

-y ¿la perdimos? ¡ la perdiste tu!-le grito suzuno levantándose de la cama

-¡que ! no , no , seguro esta...-dije

-¡nada! vamos a decírselo a hiroto y a los demás.-

**EN EL CUARTO DE JESS...**

-vamos jess déjame que te lo explique...- le decía hiroto

-explicarme que, que eres un pervertido que me estaba espiando mientras me cambiaba de ropa-le gritaba la chica mientras se colocaba su vestido

-no , te estaba espiando , es que venia a hablar contigo y...-

-escusas-

-no- hiroto se dio la vuelta ...

-¡no mires!- Jess cogio un zapato y se lo tiro a la cara.

-perdón perdón -le dijo sobándose la cabeza

-no tienes vergüenza-

-no, te juro que yo venia a hablar contigo y entonces vi la puerta entre abierta y pensé que tal vez no estabs , pero si estabas y tu pensaste que ...-

-no me mientas, ya puedes girarte-

-Jess te juro que no te espiaba, acaso crees que soy como nagumo-

-no...-

-¿me perdonas? aun que no haya echo nada-le dijo hiroto

-si-

-oye...aun no me has contestado a lo que te pregunte-

-¿ el que ?-

-ejem bueno lo de ya sabes...-

-¿saber que?-

-pues lo de casarnos y de que me gustas...-le dijo hiroto mientras su rostro se sonrojaba.

-hiroto yo.. es que no se si...-

-shuu... Jessie te quiero como jamás e querido a nadie , vamos dime que si , dime que serás la madre de mis hijos y que serás mi reina-le dijo cogiendo sus manos

-¡jess! - entre gritando junto con suzuno y midorikawa.

-¿que pasa?-

-la piedra desapareció - dijo midorikawa.

-si por que este imbécil no sabe donde la dejo- dijo suzuno mirando mal a midorikawa.

-¡como!-dijo hiroto

-vamso a buscarla -

Avisamos a nagumo y a meil que la piedra había desaparecido nos pusimos a buscarla como locos por todo el castillo , habíamos mirado en todos los cuartos , en la cocina , en la lacena , en todos los lugares del castillo . Estabamso en el comedor buscando haber si por algún casual estaba la piedra ahí...

-emm chicos- intento decir meil.

-ahora no Meil - le dijo Hiroto

-pero es que-

-nada meil - le dijo suzuno

-es que la piedra-

-por favor Meil deja de hablar y ayúdanos a buscar- le dijo Jess.

-¡es que la piedra la tengo yo!- grito

-¡que!- dijimos todos.

-¿como que la tienes tu?- le dijo midorikawa.

-si, vi que dejabais la piedra descuidada , asique la cogí y la guarde- dijo meil sacando la piedra de su bolsillo.

-...-

-ohh Meil eres increíble- le grite abrazándolo.

-si - dijo Jess mientras se unía al abrazo.

-valla, nos a salvado el pescuezo el salvaje- dijo nagumo

-si...-dijo hiroto sonriendo

-gracias meil- le dijo suzuno sonriendo , cosa que extraño a todos ya que suzuno jamás les había sonreído.

-bueno , creo que será mejor descansar...¿meil guardaras tu este trozo?-le dijo suzuno

-claro-

Nos fuimos de nuevo a la cama y esa noche dormí como un bebe. Nos levantamos temprano desayunamos y nos fuimos del reino de Greenwood , no sin antes claro decirle a los guardas que no dejaran ir a Cody.

Íbamos por un sendero hablando de nuestras cosas , cuando vimos a un señor sentado en mitad del camino.

-genial , mas salvajes en mitad del camino- dijo nagumo - oye meil ¿ no será amigo tuyo?- grito al cielo , ya que meil iba montado en su dragón.

-esperad aquí , voy a ver que quiere- dijo suzuno mientras bajaba de su caballo.

-oiga señor , ¿podría apartarse del camino?-le dijo suzuno

-eres fuusuke ¡cierto'- le dijo el viejo mientras levantaba su cara

-si, ¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-la guardiana del bosque me lo dijo-

-...-

-y también me dijo que te contara la historia de los 5 dioses-

-¿cinco dioses?-

-si, pero si quieres saberlo , dile a tus amigos que vengan - dijo el viejo levantándose del suelo y comenzando a caminar, suzuno vino y nos dijo lo que el viejo le había dicho. Caminamos un rato en silencio hasta que llegamos a una cabaña donde el viejo nos dijo que nos bajáramos de los caballos y que entráramos a su casa.

-sentaos jóvenes-

-claro-dijo suzuno , nos sentamos en el suelo.

-conocéis la historia del 5º reino ¿verdad?-

-si-dijo suzuno

-bien, y ¿conocéis la historia de los cinco dioses ?-

-no-

-veréis hace mucho tiempo los cinco reinos eran uno mismo , no existía el reino de Varmo, ni el de Hiems , todos los reinos eran uno mismo llamado Rauha .

En el reino gobernaba Serion un joven rey que ansiaba el poder ante todo, un día pidió un favor a Kako el dios de la maldad , le pidio tener poder mucho poder . Kako cumplió su deseo bajo hasta el infierno y robo las llamas de Flammis dios del fuego, fue hasta la montaña mas alta y cogió un mechón de cabello de Verna diosa del viento .

Fue hasta el bosque de Termis , busco la hoja de la vida y engaño a Acares el dios de las plantas y se lo quito, luego fue hasta el fin del mundo en busca del frio , entro en la cueva mas fría y robo el cristal de hielo al dios Hivernus .

Intento unir los objetos que había robado a los 4 dioses pero debía hacer una sacrificio , asique kako busco a una niña y la mato derramando toda se sangre sobre los objetos y a si formo la piedra, se la entrego a Serion advirtiéndole que algún día volveria a cobrarle el favor.

Los dioses al enterarse de lo que Kako había echo decidieron encerrarle en lo mas profundo de Rauha y dividir el reino . A si crearon Varmo, Hiems , Greenwood , Blizzar y Diliges.

-¿Diliges?- pregunto hiroto

-si, Diliges es el nombre del 5º reino perdido , el reino en el que esta Kako encerrado y en el que estaba la piedra-

-¿pero kako no estab encerrado en Rauha?- dijo Jess

-si, Rauha era el nombre de todo el reino, pero al dividirlo quedo ese trozo solo y decidieron llamarlo Diliges-

-¿ y por que nos cuenta esto?- dijo suzuno

-por que de veis saber que para poder unir los trozos de la piedra en uno solo de veis tener a los cinco elegidos de los dioses-

Todos estábamos en silencio...

-vosotros ya tenéis a 3 de los cinco elegidos , pero a un os falta uno-

-y ¿ quienes son los elegidos ?- pregunto nagumo

-buena pregunta muchacho, el elegido del dios Flammis eres tu joven Meil - dijo

-¿yo?-

-si tu el caballero de los dragones es el elegido del dios del fuego , el elegido del dios Acares eres tu joven Midorikawa y el elegido del dios Hinvernus es suzuno .-

-¿ y cuales son los dos que faltan?-le dijo midorikawa

-la elegida de la diosa Verna es una joven llamada Shimori que vive en el reino de Blizzar y la ultima elegida es la que deberá dar su vida para poder unir la piedra de nuevo, su nombre es Keira -dijo con tristeza

-Keira, ¿ podrías venir?- dijo el hombre, por una de las puertas entro una joven de cabello negro , ojos grisáceos muy cristalinos, delgada , piel blanca, mejillas sonrosadas y con unos labios finos y muy rojos.

-jóvenes ella es mi nieta Keira-

-hola- dijo con la cabeza agachada

-ella es...-dije triste

-si... ella es quien dará su vida-dijo el anciano-vamos Keira ve a por tu caballo ya tenéis que iros-

Salimos de la casa Keira se despidió de su abuelo y emprendimos nuestro viaje a el reino de Blizzar aun que para llegar a el teníamos que pasar por la montaña de los condenados , a mi el nombre me gustaba la verdad pero tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado...**

**mañana o pasado subiré la continuación.**

**si tienen dudas por me las hacen saber por MP**

**BYE¡^^ nos vemos...**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola¡ espero que todavía haya lectores de este fic y no se hayan cansado de espe****rar.**

**bueno aquí traigo la conti y quiero a gradecer a Patri-chan SM por sus fabulosas ideas y por ayudarme a salir de mi atasco, tengo calculado mas o menos lo que le falta al fic y creo que en dos o tres capítulos se acaba el fic.**

**bueno sin mas aquí el fic.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, **

**CAPITULO 6 : Las catacumbas del reino de Blizzar y el segundo demonio.**

Estábamos rodeando la dichosa montaña , ya que según suzuno '' era muy peligroso atravesarla'' ...si claro que peligroso podía ser pasar por el camino que tenia la maldita montaña.

-¿falta mucho?-pregunto Midorikawa.

-no-le contesto suzuno fría y secamente, todos íbamos repartidos: Meil se había ido a dar una vuelta por la montaña en su fabuloso dragón , Jess iba junto con Hiroto hablando , Midorikawa y Suzuno venían conmigo y el tonto de Nagumo se había adelantado tanto que ya no veía su pelo y Keira..bueno ella iba con nagumo.

-¿falta mucho?-volvió a preguntar Midorikawa

-no-le contesto suzuno de nuevo fría y secamente.

-¿cuanto falta?-

-poco-

-¿cuanto es poco?-

-pues poco-

-¿pero como de poco?-

-...-suzuno no contesto.

-¿suzuno?-le llame

-¿que?-

-¿por que no le contestas a Mido-kun-

-¡por que es un pesado!-

-pero ese no es motivo para no contestar , es de mala educación -

-¿¡por que siempre le defiendes?!-

-por que tu siempre le tratas mal suzuno y no entiendo por que la has tomado con el pobre de mido-kun-

-pues por que yo te...hagg déjame en paz-dijo y acelero el paso de su caballo.

-¿por que esta de tan mal humor?-me pregunto Midorikawa y yo levante mis hombros en señal de que no sabia. Pasamos un buen rato hablando ,mido-kun me contaba historias de sus viajes por distintos bosques y yo de lo que solía hacer con suzuno antes de que se volviera tan pesado y aburrido. Llegamos hasta un puente en el que nos esperaba Nagumo, Jess, Keira, Hiroto y Suzuno, Meil aun no llegaba asique supuse que se ya habría pasado el puente.

-Hasta que llegaís, ya pensaba yo que os habías perdido-dijo nagumo

-no somos tan idiotas como tu nagumo , como para perdernos -le dije.

-pero serás...-

-tranquilo nagumo-le freno hiroto-si no quieres que se metan contigo tu no te metas con nadie-

-valeee-

-bueno pasamos el puente o no-hablo suzuno.

-si-dijo nagumo y comenzó a cruzarlo, después le siguió hiroto y suzuno , Jess miro hacia abajo y luego comenzó a pasar el puente.

-venga -me dijo midorikawa,

-si- dije , mire hacia abajo y vi lo alto que era , al final del todo se podía distinguir un rio.

-¿violeta que te pasa?-me pregunto midorikawa

-n-nada-le dije mientras intentaba dar un paso, pero no podía , estaba tan alto que me imagine como seria si callese por el hueco . El miedo se apodero de mi y eso que me gustan las alturas , pero desde esta mañana tenia un mal presentimiento y por alguna razón no quería pasar por ese puente.

-¿te da miedo?-

-n-no...b-bueno un poquito-le dije , mire hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el rio.

-venga , vamos los dos juntos-me dijo Midorikawa mientras me cogía de la mano .

Comenzamos a pasar el puente , mi caballo iba delante junto con los de Hiroto y Jess que muy amablemente se habían ofrecido a llevarlo , nagumo, keira y suzuno ya había cruzado .

-no mires abajo-me dijo Midorikawa mientras apretaba mi mano .

-como si quisiera-

-estas muy nerviosa ¿ te pasa algo?-

-no...-

-¿segura?-

- es que desde esta mañana siento que algo malo va a pasar -dije

-tranquila , todo va a estar bien - Ojala hubiera sido cierto eso, cuando íbamos a mitad de camino un gran viento caliente comenzó a soplar muy fuertemente , tanto que el puente comenzó a moverse .

-¿que eso midorikawa?-

-tranquila...vamos mas rápido-me dijo pero el viento soplo aun mas fuerte y nos impidió continuar, lo peor de todo fue cuando el puente se partió , Midorikawa se sujeto a uno de los tablones del puente y con su mano restante me sujeto a mi.

-¡No te sueltes violeta!-me grito agarrándome con mas fuerza. Mi mano comenzó a deslizarse por lo sudorosa que estaba y al final me solté de la mano de Midorikawa.

POV. NORMAL.

-¡violeta!-grito suzuno cuando la vio caer.

-¡jess aguanta!-grito hiroto mientras ayudaba a Jessie a subir , ya que esta se había enganchado también cuando el puente se rompió . La ayudo a subir y ambos se miraron y se abrazaron.

-jess pensé que te perdía- le dijo sobando su cabello, cogió su rostro con sus dos manos y la beso sin importarle si sus amigos los veían o se ella se quejaba. Jess abrió sus ojos como platos , pero al instante los cerro y disfruto de aquel dulce beso, cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados y con la mirada fija el uno en el otro.

-te amo Jess-le dijo mientras juntaban sus frentes.

-hiroto yo tam..-

-chicos no los quiero interrumpir pero-señalo a suzuno discretamente- por si no se dieron cuenta tenemos un viudo-

-no era su esposa nagumo-le dijo hiroto mienrras miraba a suzuno que tenia una expresión de tristeza y asombro.

-podeis ayudarme a subir-grito midorikawa que aun seguía colgado del puente.

**En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí.**

Se encontraba Meil sentado en una roca mientras esperaba a que su dragón volviera de buscar comida ...

-¿eres Meil?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas , el joven se giro y vio a un hombre alto, de cabello largo y negro , ojos rojos como la misma sangre y de piel levemente bronceada.

-si, ¿Quién eres tu ?- le dijo con desconfianza mientras se levantaba .

-soy Ikentu, hermano menor de Genko y segundo jinete -le dijo mientras sonreía con mucha altanería .

-¿que se supone que quieres?- le hablo mirándole fijamente a esos ojos rojos que desprendían mucha furia y que causaría terror a cualquiera , aun que Meil no le tenia ni pizca de miedo.

-yo...nada especial , solo darte un mensaje-

-¿un mensaje?-

-si quieres volver a ver a tu amiga con vida , dame los dos trozos de la piedra que teneis-le dijo mientras le enseñaba en una bola de fuego el cuerpo de Violeta , se encontraban atada y estaba desmayada y según pudo reconocer se encontraba en el reino de Varmo.

-¿que le hiciste?-le pregunto mirándole con ira.

-nada, antes la salve de que muriera-

-no pienso darte nada-

-pues entonces la chica morirá-dijo Ikentu - y de paso... tu también -le dijo desenfundado su espada y atacando a Meil.

Meil saco su espada que al instante se encendió en llamas , ambos luchaban sin temor alguno y mirándose fijamente. Ikentu sonreía maliciosamente mientras que Meil le miraba con furia...

- tu madre era toda una preciosidad-le dijo Ikentu

-recuerdo como mi hermano Genko ordenó matarte cuando supo de tu existencia-le dijo sonriendo , ante esto Meil dio un giro a su mano y hizo un corte en el pecho de Ikentu.

-sabes no deberías atacar a tu propia familia, al fin y al cabo soy tu tio-le dijo mirándose el corte , que poco a poco se comenzó a cerrar-sabes tu madre siempre fue una mujer muy obediente , siempre hacia lo que Genko le ordenaba. Sabes me dio mucha pena cuando mi hermano ordeno matarla-le dijo

-¡cállate!- le grito furioso

-Sientes la ira Meil , sientes como las lamas del odio se apoderan de ti...ese sentimiento Meil será tu perdición-le dijo mientras le pegaba un puñetazo a Meil-¿sabes por que nos durmieron Meil? Por que tanto mis hermanos como yo no somos personas normales, somos demonios- le dijo empujándole contra un árbol y lanzaba su espada - y sabes otra cosa , esta lucha solo llegara a su fin cuando uno de lo dos muera- le dijo apuntándole con su espada en el pecho. Intento clavarle su espada, pero Meil le lanzo una gran llamarada de fuego a la cara .

-pues creo que el muerto no seré yo - le dijo Meil , cogió su espada rápidamente y corto el brazo derecho Ikentu.

-agg-dijo Ikento mientras se arrodillaba , Meil le clavo su espada por la espalda y después se dispuso a cortarle la cabeza.

-esto no se va a quedar a si-dijo Ikentu mientras desaparecía entre una llamas antes de que Meil pudiera cortar su cuello.

-por supuesto que no se quedara así-dijo para si mismo Meil, después llamo a su dragón y se encamino a buscar a los demás .

**Volviendo al lugar inicial...**

**-**s-se f-fue-intento decir suzuno mientras miraba hacia el puente.

-tranquilo suzuno-le dijo Hiroto

-sabemos como te sientes-agrego Jess

-no fue tu culpa, fue mia-dijo midorikawa que por fin había logrado subir con la ayuda de nagumo .

-suzuno no te sientas mal-dijo nagumo

-¡callense!- les grito suzuno con los ojos empapados en lagrimas-¡ninguno sabe nada!-

-suzuno...-susurro jess

-ninguno entiende nada-dijo arrodillándose en el suelo y comenzando a llorar .

-¿por que llora?-pregunto Meil que ya había llegado a Keira.

-pues veras es que la joven violeta se callo por el puente-dijo Keira mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Oh dios por que e sido tan débil-dijo Midorikawa mientras se arrodillaba junto a suzuno y comenzaba a llorar también.

-¡dejad de llorar!-les dijo Meil-y pensar que sois hombres , violeta no esta muerta-

-¿¡no!?-dijeron Midorikawa y Suzuno a la vez

-¿donde esta?-le pregunto Midorikawa

-¿esta bien ?-pregunto suzuno

-¡quiero verla!-dijeron ambos a la vez , para luego mirarse con odio.

-tranquilos de uno en uno-les dijo Hiroto

-haber a Violeta se la han llevado a Varmo-dijo Meil

-¿a Varmo?-pregunto Keira

-si-

-¿pero que hace en Varmo?-pregunto Nagumo

-Ikentu la secuestro-dijo Meil, todos se quedaron en silencio. Suzuno se sacudió la ropa , cogió su caballo y se subio.

-¿que crees que haces?-le pregunto Jess.

-pues ir a por violeta-dijo

-¡que! no puedes ir-le dijo hiroto

-¿por que no?-

-pues por que...vas tu solo y entrar a Varmo no es como pasearse por un bosque-le dijo Nagumo-la seguridad que tiene Varmo es increíble-

-yo ire con el-dijo Midorikawa subiendo a su caballo.

-¡otro loco!-dijo Jess

-¡tu también! midorikawa estas bien de la cabeza-le dijo Keira.

-si, fue mi culpa que violeta se callera , además yo...la quiero y no pienso dejarla en Varmo -dijo con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas.

-pero no podeis ir asi como si nada -les dijo Meil

-que les vais a decir...hola soy suzuno y el es midorikawa venimos a por violeta por que estoy muy enamorado de ella y no pienso dejarla aquí, asique por favor podeis traerla para que me la lleve -dijo nagumo imitando la voz de suzuno

-¡yo no hablo asi!-le dijo-y me importa muy poco si quereis que valla o no-dijo suzuno

-haber que tienes planeado-le dijo hiroto

-pero hiroto no dejes que vallan-le dijo jess

-pues haber había pensado en...-

-en nada ¿verdad?-le dijo Meil

-pues no, ya se me ocurriría algo por el camino-dijo suzuno

-bien...haber haremos esto-comenzó a hablar Hiroto- Jess, Meil ,Keira y yo iremos a las catacumbas a por el otro trozo de la piedra y tu, Midorikawa y Nagumo iréis a Varmo, cuando consigamos el trozo que falta iremos a Varmo y os esperaremos y nos reuniremos en la bodega del la tercera torre-dijo hiroto

-¿por que tiene que ir nagumo con nosotros?-pregunto Midorikawa

-por que nagumo es el único que sabe como entrar a Varmo sin que los guardas se den cuenta-

-¿asi? ¿ como es que sabe ?-dijo suzuno desconfiado mirando a nagumo

-digamos que...cuando era niño tenia que robar para vivir y bueno siempre necesitaba lugares para esconderme, asique me recorria todo el reino de Varmo y por eso se algunos pasadizos del castillo y lugares por los cuales podemos pasar sin que nos vean-dijo nagumo

-bien, pues vamos-dijo Midorikawa

-esperad-les dijo Meil.- en caballo tardaremos mucho-dijo y silbo , fue un silbido muy agudo y largo , esperaron unos minutos y de entre las nubes bajaron 2 dragones.

-valla-dijo Jess muy asombrada

-dinos joven Meil...en que podemos servirte-hablo uno de los dragones .

-¡oh dios! ¡ esta hablando!-dijo nagumo

-¡y yo que pensaba que lo había visto todo!-dijo Hiroto

-necesito que les lleves a Varmo-dijo Meil señalando a suzuno, midorikawa y nagumo.

-si...-hablo el dragón-subid jóvenes-les dijo, suzuno y midorikawa se miraron.

-pues yo no pienso ir detrás-dijo nagumo feliz mientras subía al dragón, suzuno y midorikawa dejaron de mirarse y se subieron al dragón.

-bien... llévales a Varmo-le dijo Meil, el dragon alzo el vuelo y se encamino a Varmo.

-bueno ahora vámonos nosotros a Blizzar-dijo-por favor llevales a ellos dos-señalo a Hiroto y Jess.-tu Keira sube conmigo-

-¿y los caballos?-pregunto jess.

-pues...los dejaremos aquí y ya mandaremos a alguien a por ellos-dijo hiroto-venga sube jess-le dijo sonriendo.

Cuando todos se subieron a los dragones, emprendieron el viaje a Blizzar ...

-¡mirad!-grito Jess mientras señalaba a un lugar , todos miraron vieron al hermoso reino de Blizzar.

-¡abajo!-grito Meil y los dragones comenzaron a descender. Cuando llegaron se bajaron de los dragones, keira se fue a buscar a alguien para que fuera por los caballos y l demás inmediatamente se fueron a hablar con el príncipe Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru enserio necesito que me dejes ir a las catacumbas-le dijo Hiroto por cuarta vez.

-lo siento, sabes que no es posible-le dijo el joven que se encontraba sentado al lado de su prometida Akemi.

-pero kazemaru entiende que es de vida o muerte-le dijo hiroto

-lo siento, mi padre no esta y no puedo tomar esa decisión sin consultárselo-

-por favor-le suplico

-mira príncipe kazemaru-le dijo Meil sacando su espada- ahora mismo nos vas a llevar hasta las catacumbas y nos vas a decir donde esta el fragmento de la piedra-le dijo apuntando con su espada al cuello de kazemaru.

-¡Meil!-le grito Hiroto.

-déjalo hiroto , sino no podremos ir a las catacumbas-le dijo Jess

-pero...-

-¡suelta a kazemaru!-dijo Akemi apuntando con un arco a Meil.

-no te conviene hacer eso-le dijo Jess apuntado al pecho de Akemi con su espada.

-a la que no le conviene es a ti-hablo una joven de cabello negro como la noche, liso hasta la cintura con un fleco detras de las orejas, ojos azul oscuro, tez clara, delgada y de buen cuerpo. La joven tenia puesta su katana en el hombro derecho de Jess.

-¡Etsuko!-grito Akemi.

Hiroto miraba la escena preocupado, si intervenía no solo seria un rey desterrado sino que encima de todo iria a la cárcel por haber secuestrado y amenazado al futuro rey de Blizzar. Y si no hacia nada pues segura mente se habría una masacre en el comedor y también iria a la cárcel por no defender al rey y dejar que le maten...

-¡quita la katana!-dijo hiroto sacando su espada y apuntando al corazón de la joven Etsuko.

-¡hiroto tu también!-dijo kazemaru

-lo siento kazemaru pero solo asi podremos ir a las catacumbas-

-esta...esta bien. Etsuko , Akemi bajad las armas-dijo kazemaru

-¡pero kaze-kun!-dijo Akemi

-nada Akemi...baja las armas-Las chicas obedecieron y bajaron las armas. Jess cogió la cuerda que tenia la cortina, la quito y las ato, corto un trozo de tela y las amordazo a ambas.

-llévanos a las catacumbas-le dijo Meil bajando la espada del cuello de Kazemaru.

-seguidme-dijo kazemaru, les izo bajar hasta lo mas profundo del castillo, allí les llevo por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas puertas negras.

-aquí son las catacumbas-

-bien...¿Dónde esta la piedra?-dijo Meil .

-esta en la tumba de mi ante pasado Rem-dijo

-pues llévanos-dijo

-si...por aquí-dijo kazemaru mientras comenzaba a caminar .

-puff que mal huele-dijo Jess tapándose la nariz con una mano.

-es aquí-dijo kazemaru, Meil

-¿que vas a hacer?-le pregunto Hiroto a Meil.

-pues voy a buscar el trozo de la piedra-dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-oye kazemaru ¿Dónde esta el trozo?-

-hasta sonde yo sabia lo tenia entre las manos-dijo , Meil abrió las manos de aquel esquelo y en ellas estaba un fragmento de la piedra, era de un bello color blanco con pequeños tonos azules .

-que hermosa-susurro Jess.

-bien ahora que la tenemos, vámonos a por los demás -dijo Hiroto

**EN OTRO LUGAR DEL CASTILLO...**

Caminaban dos jóvenes en compañía de un hombre...

La primera era de pelo color negro azabache entre lacio y ondulado llegando a pasarle por unos centímetros a los codos, su piel es de un tono claro, sus ojos son de un color negro con cierto brillo que aparecia cuando se expone al sol , vestia con un vestido color turquesa oscuro largo con mangas que llegan hasta sus muñecas, de cuello en V no muy profundo, junto a unas botas color cafe claro y un relicario de plata en forma de luna llena. Su nombre era Shimori Matsumoto.

La segunda una joven de un largo, laceo y sedoso cabello color miel con destellos rubios el cual le llega hasta las caderas, sus ojos son de un hermoso rojo esmeralda que obtienen un brillo burlon, sensual y provocativo, es delgada, de un buen cuerpo , es de estatura normal y su tez es blanquecina como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, fragil y suave a la vista de todos. Su nombre era Laura Excla.

Y el chico era alto , con un cuerpo delgado pera a la vez atlético. Posee unos cálidos ojos azules , su cabello es negro tirándole a azul oscuro, con una ondulación justo al final hacia afuera. Su tez es blanca casi pálida. Viste con la armadura del reino y con su espada en la mano derecha.

Los tres iban caminando y hablando muy animadamente por todo el castillo...

-que alegría me da que me hayas venido a visitar Laura-dijo Shimori.

-ya...es que tenia ganas de verte - dijo Laura sonriendo .

-y que pasa ¿ a mi no querías verme Laura?-pregunto Gianluca

-jajajaja-rieron las dos chicas.

-um...um..-se escucho tras una puerta

-¿habéis oído eso?-pregunto Laura dejando de reír y sacando su espada.

-¿oír que?-pregunto Shimori-yo no q oído nada-

-yo si...creo que venia de allí-dijo Gianluca, los tres se acercaron mas y mas a la puerta, pegaron sus orejas y entonces escucharon de nuevo el ruido. Entraron rápidamente al cuarto y se encontraron con Akemi y Etsuko atadas, amordazadas y rodando por el suelo.

-¡señorita Akemi!-dijo Gianluca al ver a la joven prometida del príncipe.

-estsuko...-dijo Shimori , se acerco a las dos y les quito la mordaza.

-¿quien os a echo esto ?-pregunto Gianluca

-¡hiroto! ese traidor desterrado de hiroto a secuestrado a kaze-kun y le a obligado a que le lleve a las catacumbas-dijo Akemi

-¿a las catacumbas?-pregunto shimori

-si...quiere robar el fragmento de la piedra-dijo Etsuko

-¡el fragmento!-grito shimori- Gianluca hay que hacer algo-

-vamos a las catacumbas -dijo el joven, ambos salieron del cuarto ...

-¿catacumbas? ¿fragmento? esto asegura pelea-dijo Laura que se había quedado atrás-¡esperadme!-les grito mientras corria detrás de ellos.

-¡oye no te vallas!-le grito Akemi

-¡desatanos!-le grito Etsuko , pero para su desgracia Laura ya se había ido.

-genial...venga Etsuko un giro mas y seguro que logramos salir del cuarto-le dijo Akemi

-si...-

**VOLVIENDO AL LUGAR INICIAL...**

-¡que alegría hiroto! ya tenemos otro trozo , solo nos falta uno y podremos salvar a los 4 reinos-dijo Jess

-si-le dijo hiroto sonriendo mientras guardaba el trozo de la piedra en su bota derecha (N/A: bonito escondite no?)

-¡si..que alegría!-dijo sarcástico kazemaru.

-otra vez...-dijo Meil-¡tu no te callas ni debajo del agua ! ¿verdad?-

-por supuesto que no-le dijo kazemaru-con que derecho me traéis y me...-no termino de hablar por que una gran ventisca apago todas las antorchas.

-¿que ha sido eso?-pregunto Jess dando unos cuantos pasos.

-¿donde estais?-hablo Meil, su voz se escuchaba muy alejada .

-¡jess!-dijo Hiroto , pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿dondes estas hiroto?-dijo kazemaru.

-¡Chicos! ¿Chicos dónde estáis?- gritaba Jessie pero lo único que oía era el eco de su voz, caminaba atentamente para no caerse ya que por la oscuridad no veía nada. Llego hasta un largo pasillo donde había una antorcha , la cogio y sse dispuso a seguir buscando a sus amigos.

De repente oye el ruido de unos pasos, clavo la antorcha en el suelo, sacó su espada, y se puso en posición de ataque.

-Vaya... Asi que tu eres la hija de James. No creía que fueras tan hermosa, je- dijo Ikentu apareciendo delante suya con una sonrisa. Jessie abrió los ojos como platos y adoptó la expresion más fría que se podría imaginar.

-Tú... ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?!- gritó Jessie furiosa por la presencia del jinete del mal.

-Pues... quiero arrebataros los trozos de la piedra que ya tenéis... -empezó a decir con altanería- y también quiero ver muerta a una aberración como tú -cuando acabó de decir eso se lanzó contra Jessie, ella reaccionó rápidamente y le esquivó, cogió una flecha de las que llevaba en su espalda y se la lanzó con la mano, provocándole un corte en el brazo. Ikentu sonrió -No esta nada mal, pero no me harás mucho si sigues así-

Jessie vio sorprendida como el corte se regeneraba. Acto seguido Ikentu atacó de nuevo, pero Jessie se aparto a tiempo, aunque no lo suficiente para evitar un corte en la mejilla -No pararé hasta que toda tu sangre se vea esparcida por el suelo, querida-

-Que te lo has creido... vas a pagar lo que Quipplin le hizo a mi padre... y a mi madre -decía a la vez que agarraba con una mano su colgante con un dijie de gota de agua, que contiene agua de los lagos de Hiems.

-¿te a gustado mi numerito de las antorchas? el ser un demonio tiene sus ventajas -le dijo Ikentu sonriendo altanera mente-cuando os separasteis jajaja eso fue la guinda del pastel- . Se enzarzaron otra vez en la pelea, era una batalla dura y luchaban sin descanso, pero...

CRASH, en uno de sus ataques Ikentu rompió la cadena del collar de Jessie, haciendo que este cayera al suelo y se rompiera. Esta volteo para ver el único recuerdo de su madre hecho trizas...

-¡Jessie cuidado!- grito una voz muy familiar.

Jessie miró de nuevo al frente, y vio a Hiroto delante suya enfrentándose a Ikentu. Este empujó a Hiroto, tirándolo al suelo.

-Como te atreves a interrumpirme, estúpido. Bueno, asi mataré dos pájaros de un tiro... -Ikentu iba a darle el "golpe final" a Hiroto, pero un extraño calor que te hiela los huesos (algo muy raro) se sentía en el ambiente, el jinete del mal volteó a ver a Jessie, que tenía una de sus manos llena de fuego y la otra llena de hielo.

-¡AAAAHH! -grito Jessie mientras lanzaba los dos elementos a la vez. Estos le dieron de lleno a Ikentu, llenando su cuerpo de terrible heridas provocadas por el fuego, pero que queman el doble gracias al efecto del hielo.

-Maldita bastarda... -mencionó escupiendo un poco de sangre- te juro que cuando menos te lo esperes te mataré, y tu querido rey no estará ahí para salvarte- el jinete del mal se desvaneció , Hiroto volteo a ver Jessie, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo desecha en lágrimas con los restos de su collar en sus manos.

-Jessie-le dijo abrazándola por la espalda.

-e-era lo u-único que tenia de mi madre-dijo cerrando las manos.

-lo se...lo siento-dijo hiroto

-h-hiroto-se giro y le miro-gracias-

-no hay de que...- le dijo mientras la abrazaba-Jessie-

-¿si?-dijo sin dejar de abrazarle.

-te quiero-

-yo también-

Ambos se miraron y unieron sus frentes , sonrieron y juntaron sus labios en un beso.

**CERCA DE ALLI...**

-¡Hiroto!-gritaba kazemaru-¡Jess! ¡ Meil!-pero no obtenía respuesta, caminaba a oscuras hasta que se tropezó y callo al suelo.

-genial-dijo entre dientes.

-¡mi señor kazemaru!-hablo una voz no muy lejos de allí.

-¿donde esta?-dijo otra voz, kazemaru se levanto rápidamente y siguió las voces hasta encontrar a Shimori, Laura y Gianluca .

-oh gracias a la diosa Verna hasta que encuentro a alguien-dijo kazemaru.

-mi señor , ¿estais bien?-le pregunto Gianluca.

-si, si..-dijo sacudiéndose la ropa

-la señorita Akemi nos conto lo sucedido-hablo shimori

-ah valla... había olvidado a Akemi-

-venga por aquí-dijo Shimori , cuando se dio la vuelta Meil estaba detrás de ella.

-¡ahh!-grito cuando le vio.

-¡ahh!-grito Laura después de que shimori gritara.

-¡ahh!-grito kazemaru cuando vio a Meil.

-ahh-grito falsamente Gianluca-¿por que gritas shimori?-

-pues por que me e asustado vale-le dijo acomodándose el vestido.

-y tu laura ¿por que gritas?-

-pues por que Shimori a gritado y porque...déjame en paz-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-y usted majestad ¿por que grita?-

-por que este chiflado fue el que me secuestro -dijo kazemaru, Gianluca saco su espada y intento clavársela a Meil, pero Meil saco la de el y en rápido movimiento la espada de Gianluca estaba en el suelo y Meil apuntaba al cuello de Gianluca con su espada.

-¡espera!-grito shimori.

-¡¿por que rayos me atacas?!-le grito Meil.

-por que habéis secuestrado a el señor kazemaru debes pagar por ello-le dijo Gianluca.

-¡Meil!-dijo Hiroto que acababa de llegar junto con Jess.-¿que se supone que haces?-

-nada-le dijo Meil.

-claro intentar matar a alguien no es nada-dijo Laura.

-¿matar? Meil que te había dicho de ir atacando a la gente-le dijo Jess poniéndose de brazos curzados, Meil solo la miro y se acerco a ella.

-¿por que tienes los ojos rojos?-le pregunto mirándola fijamente

-por nada Meil-

-¿estabas llorando?-le dijo Meil mientras tocaba la mejilla de Jessie donde se encontraba el corte.-¿quien te hizo esto?-

-nadie , tranquilo... anda vamos a salir de aquí y vámonos a por suzuno y los demás-dijo Jessie y todos comenzaron a caminar .

-¿osea que no hay pelea?-dijo laura mirando hacia delante con una ceja alzada -¿¡ y para eso me hacéis bajar todas esas escaleras?! -

-vamos Laura, no te quedes atrás -escucho la voz de Shimori a lo lejos.

-¡ que indignación !-dijo para luego salir detrás de ellos-¡pero al menos esperadme!-

Caminaron de regreso al castillo con paso rápido, cuando llegaron toda la guardia de Blizzar estaba esperando fuera de las catacumbas junto con Akemi y Etsuko , Kazemaru explico que hiroto no le había echo nada y ordeno que se retirasen.

-gracias-le dijo hiroto

-no me las des-le dijo kazemaru.

-¡chicos!-grito Keira mientras corria hacia ellos- ya envié a alguien a por los caballos ,¿habéis encontrado el fragmento?-

-si...-dijo hiroto sacando el trozo de la piedra de su bota, todos miraron el trozo y sonrieron

-mi señor se están robando el trozo-dijo shimori.

-no...es por una buena causa-dijo sonriendo kazemaru

-esto kazemaru-le llamo hiroto

-¿si?-

-necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrar a una joven-dijo

-¿una joven?-

-si , su nombre es Shimori Matsumoto y sabemos que vive aquí en Blizzar-

-yo soy shimori-

-¿tu eres shimori?- pregunto Meil

-si, ¿para que me necesitais?-

Hiroto le conto lo sucedido y le hablo de la piedra y de la historia de los cuatro jóvenes...

-¿entonces vendrás?-le pregunto Keira

-por supuesto , todo sea por mi reino-dijo la chica

-¡bien ya tenemos a los cuatro elegidos!-dijo Jess feliz.

-shimori voy contigo-dijo Gianluca.

-Gianluca...-susurro la chica.

-pues si Gianluca va yo también-dijo laura -al fin de cuentas violeta también es mi amiga-

-¿conoces a violeta?-pregunto Meil.

-si, la conoci en uno de mis viajes por Hiems , me salvo de los guardias de Hiems y me dio alojo en su casa-dijo Laura sonriendo

-¿y por que razón huías de los guardias?-pregunto Shimori

-pues... por que tenia que hacer un trabajo y me pillaron -dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-¿¡aun no has dejado ese oficio!? laura pensé que ya lo habias dejado-la regaño shimori

-quise dejarlo , pero...es mejor que cultivar patatas -le dijo sonriendo

-laura...tu no cambias -le dijo sonriendo .

-oid me parece muy bien que queráis venir, pero se me ocurre una idea mejor-dijo Meil.

-¿cual?-hablo Gianluca.

-veréis , para formar la piedra hay que ir hasta Varmo y quitarles el ultimo trozo, cuando eso suceda la guerra se va a desatar y no creo que nosotros solos podamos.-

-ahh ya veo por donde vas Meil-dijo Laura sonriendo, todos la miraron raro como si fuera un espécimen en extinción-¡haber esas miraditas! - les regaño-Lo que Meil quiere decir es que reunamos todo un ejercito para ir a acabar con los de Varmo-

-ahh-dijeron todos a la vez.

-bien pues yo ire a Greenwood y traeré a los ejércitos-dijo Kazemaru.

-yo ire hasta Hiems -dijo Akemi.

- yo ire al campamento y llevare a los demás-dijo Jess.

-bien, yo llevare a unos amigos -dijo laura sonriendo perversamente.

-esa sonrisa da miedo laura-dijo Gianluca.

-bien...pues vamos-hablo hiroto.

-Gianluca, quiero que dirijas las tropas de Blizzar-le dijo Kazemaru.

-¿yo?-

-si...creo que estas capacitado-

-gracias señor-

-bien pues cuando tengáis a los ejércitos id directamente a Varmo-dijo Meil mientras subia a su dragon

-¿Meil a donde vas?-pregunto Keira.

-voy a por dragones-dijo Meil.

-Meil no puedes ir, eres uno de los cuatro elegidos y sin ti no pueden unir la piedra-le dijo hiroto

-tienes razón-

-deja que yo valla, dime donde se encuentran y yo les dire que acudan-dijo Etsuko.

-no, es peligroso -hablo Meil

-además tampoco le aran caso-dijo Hiroto

-pero puedo intentarlo-insistió la joven

-¡ya se!-dijo Jess- Meil puede hablar con ese dragón que nos trajo a hiroto y a mi , puedes decirle lo que pasa y le envias junto con los demás para que se lo diga, seguro que a uno de su propia especie le hacen caso...aun que sigo sin entender por que razón a ti si te obedecen-

-buena idea-Meil llamo al dragón y le ordeno que llevara a Kazemaru a Greenwood , a Akemi a Hiems y que dejara a Jess en el bosque donde se encontraba el campamento y que de ahí se fuera a por los demás dragones.

-¿estas segura de que quieres ir a caballo Laura?-pregunto shimori desde el dragón de Meil.

-si, el lugar al que voy no esta muy lejos, cuando termine de hacer lo que tengo hacer salgo directo a Varmo-dijo subiendo a su caballo- nos vemos-dijo y salio disparada como una bala hacia las afueras de Blizzar.

-bien...sube Keira-dijo Meil, la joven asintió y se subió detrás de Shimori, después se subió hiroto.

-Gianluca, cuando tengas a todo el ejercito sal a Varmo de inmediato -dijo Kazemaru antes de que el dragón alzara el vuelo .

-bien...pues nos vemos -dijo Meil subiendo a su dragón .

-adiós shimori...prometo llegar lo mas pronto posible-le grito desde el suelo Gianluca.

-bien...vamos a Varmo-dijo Meil y el dragón cogió mucha velocidad.

**EN VARMO...**

-¡eres un estúpido!-grito Genko, un hombre alto y musculoso, de cabello negro y largo , atado en una trenza caida. Ojos Azules oscuros , piel blanca, tiene un pendiente en su oreja derecha y un brazalete que posee el fragmento de la piedra.

-hermano perdona-dijo Ikentu

-no mereces hacerte llamar hermano mio, eres una deshonra. ¡Dos veces! has intentado quitarles los trozos a esos malditos dos veces en el dia de hoy y no lo has logrado-

-lose...pero no pensé que fueran tan fuertes- dijo mirándose el lugar donde había impactado el ataque de Jess.

-¡no quiero escuchar mas tus absurdas escusas !-

-hermano...-

-¡nada!, siéntate... tengo algo muy importante que decirte-le dijo Genko.

-¿que cosa?-

-El otro dia mientras me relajaba y leía una de las escrituras de Quipplin , me encontré con esto-dijo tirándole un pergamino.

-¿que pone ahí? sabes muy bien que no se leer-le dijo ikentu

-ahí querido hermano, pone que según un hechicero era capaz de unir dos cuerpos en uno solo-dijo haciendo señas a uno de sus guardias, al instante trajeron a un viejo de barba blanca y cabello blanco.

-...-

-Ikentu , te presento al señor Winter.-dijo Genko acercándose a su hermano

-para que has traido a ese viejo-

-por que este viejo querido hermano...nos va a unir a ti y a mi en uno solo-dijo antes golpear con una bola de fuego a su hermano dejándolo inconsciente.

-preparad todo para el ritual-dijo sonriendo altaneramente.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**y biiien? que les parecio? les gusto?**

**bueno pues no tengo nada que decir XD bueno si, que estoy un poco liada con las recuperaciones de mi isnti y que alomejor me tarde en subir contis...**

**bueno ahora que tengo esta conti terminada me voy a escribir la conti de '' el lado bueno de las cosas''**

**aviso que aceptare unos cuantos oc's asik si alguien esta interesado que me lo haga sabe por MP y ya hay le doy los datos... bueno sin mas que decir me despido. **

**gracias por ser pacientes y esperar a que subiera la continuacion**

**BYE¡^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola ^^ , bueno e tardado lo mio en subir la continuación pero es que no tenia buenas ideas, este es el ultimo capitulo la verdad no se me ocurria que mas ponerle, espero que el final no este muy mal, me e esforzado mucho y esto es lo único que e logrado sacar de mi mente.**

**Quiero daros las gracias por haber leído, esperar a que actualizara y por participar en este fic, para mi fue todo un reto y un placer escribirlo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el fic.**

**Notas:**

**-pensamientos en ****

**Espero que os guste este ultimo capitulo...**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 : Un nuevo comienzo.**

-vamos por aquí-dijo Nagumo mientras caminaba sigilosamente junto con Suzuno y Midorikawa por un túnel subterráneo. Habían entrado a el por una cueva que aparentemente no llevaba a ningún sitio, pero realmente llevaba a un túnel que pasaba por debajo de la muralla de Varmo y llevaba hasta los calabozos.

-¿cuanto falta?-pregunto Midorikawa.

-poco, solo hay que caminar un poco mas y llegaremos a los calabozos-dijo Nagumo. Caminaron por el oscuro túnel hasta encontrar una reja , subieron y allí estaban los calabozos. Con mucho sigilo caminaron por el pasillo buscando el calabozo en que estaba violeta.

-violeta-llamaba midorikawa a su amiga por cada celda que pasaba, caminaron un poco mas hasta que la encontraron. Violeta tenia las manos atadas y en su rostro había una expresión de enfado.

-¡violeta!-dijo Suzuno sonriendo cuando la vio- te voy a sacar de aquí-Nagumo coloco sus manos en la cerradura , salio una llama de fuego y fundio la cerradura. cuando entraron la desataron y le quitaron la mordaza, esta salió corriendo y abrazo a suzuno.

-¡Fuusuke! no sabes lo mal que lo e pasado-dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este.

-¿que te han echo?-le dijo serio y esperando que la respuesta no fuera algo malo, si algo le hubiese pasado el no se lo habría perdonado.

-no me querían dar de comer-le dijo Violeta con los ojos encharcados en lagrimas, a suzuno le bajo una gotita por la cabeza mientras le sonreía forzosamente.

-Yo te comprendo muy bien Violeta, la comida es sagrada y no se debe saltar ninguna de las 5 -dijo Midorikawa con mucha seriedad poniendo una mano en el hombro de Violeta.

-¡Mido-kun!-dijo abrazándolo-tu si que me comprendes-

-venga luego habláis de comida ahora vámonos-dijo Nagumo.

-Cabecita de tulipán-dijo Violeta dejando de abrazar a Mido y abriendo los brazos-a ti no te abrazo-dijo cerrándolos de nuevo.

-vamos-dijo Suzuno.

Los cuatro avanzaron por el castillo por pasadizos y lugares secretos que solo Nagumo conocía.

**En otro lugar...**

Una joven de largo, laceo y sedoso cabello color miel con destellos rubios el cual le llega hasta las caderas, sus ojos son de un hermoso rojo esmeralda que obtienen un brillo burlón, sensual y provocativo, es delgada, de un buen cuerpo el cual cualquier mujer envidiaria, es de estatura normal y su tez es blanquecina como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, fragil y suave a la vista de todos. Caminaba por un sendero desierto con apenas arboles y muy alejado de la civilización.

-Hola Laura-hablo una voz a la espalda , Laura se giro y vio a Himeko Takanashi una joven de cabello largo, llegándole a la cintura, de corte recto, completamente lacio y de color café claro, pareciendo color Habano, dos mechones más cortos, llegándole al final del busto, que caen como cascada por sus hombros, su flequillo le cubre la frente, desordenado, y que le cae de puntas a sus brillantes ojos azul cielo, que son como el reflejo de este mismo. Sus ojos tienen un brillo de timidez, y ternura, y resaltan en su piel pálida como la misma porcelana, de complexión realmente delgada, y de físico normal.

-ahh Hola , Himeko-le dijo Laura sin dejar de caminar.

-¿como ha sestado?-

-bien-

-¿a donde vas?-

-A la taberna-

-¿para?-Pregunto, Laura se estaba comenzando a cansar de tantas preguntas

-por que tengo algo importante que hacer-le dijo sin mirarla.

-ahh puedo acompañarte...voy a la taberna también-

Caminaron por el sendero hasta llegar a una casa de dos plantas , de madera y con tejado e paja. Al entrar hay un moton de hombres y jóvenes guerreros sentados y bebiendo en grandes mesas redondas. Laura busca con su mirada a un grupo en especial, al encontrarlo va directamente hacia ellos.

En el grupo hay cuatro mujeres.

La primera una joven de cabellos ondulado de un color negro como el ala de un cuervo . Su tez es blanquecina pareciendo a la misma porcelana. Su facciones son finas, delicada y sumamente femeninas, recordando en muchos casos a princesas de la antigüedad, incluso muchos hombres suelen decir que es un ángel caído del cielo. Es portadora de un par de ojos color plata mercurioso, brillantes que solo transmiten diversión y curiosidad ante cada cosa nueva que descubre. Es bastante alta, en el Sheol aparenta un tamaño de una gigante, mientras que el mundo humano su estatura es de casi 1,70. Su cuerpo es esbelto, estilizado y elegante, tiene unas curvas definidas junto con unas piernas esbeltas y bien torneadas. Su nombre es Hikari Daidouji.

La segunda tiene un cabello largo, lacio color castaño rojizo, sus ojos son de color azul rey un color oscuro, sus ojos expresaban frialdad aun que ella no tenga esa actitud, su figura esbelta y bien definida, sobretodo bien proporcionada dando un aire de elegancia y debilidad aunque era todo lo contrario ya que es muy decidida y algo violenta. Su nombre es Umiko Yoshida .

La tercera se cabello negro, con dos mechones azules que caen por sus hombros, de ojos azules brillantes y profundos, y piel morena. Mide 1,65, de cuerpo bien formado, y delgada, con anchas caderas. Su nombre es Shion Kishimoto.

La cuarta Su cabello es albino largo hasta las caderas, con el flequillo hasta sus ojos negros, y es de piel blanquecina. Es bajita, y sus pechos son un poco mas grande de lo normal, sin exagerar, y es delgada. Su nombre es Samui Yoshida.

-Hola-dijo Laura, estas la miraron extrañadas.

-valla, valla pero a quien tenemos aquí-dijo Shion.

-Nada mas ni nada menos que a Laura Excla-dijo Samui.

-¿que tal Laura?-pregunto Hikari.

-bien...necesito un favor-dijo Laura sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿favor? la ultima vez que te hicimos un favor terminamos escondiéndonos en las montañas de Hiems-dijo Umiko algo enfadada.

-pero esta vez es por una buena causa-

-eso mismo dijiste la otra vez-dijo Samui.

-ya, pero esta es diferente-

-¿diferente?-pregunto Hikari

-si, la guerra se desata. Por fin el rey Hiroto podrá recuperar Varmo-

-¿Guerra? ¿Varmo? ¡Y por que no lo has dicho antes!-dijo Shion poniéndose de pie-venga vamos-

-¿y por que tenemos que ir a Varmo a pelear por un reino que no es el nuestro?-pregunto Hikari.

-pues por que si...por que sois parte de este mundo y...y por que lo digo yo-dijo Laura.

-jajaja tu no cambias-dijo Umiko mientras se ponía de pie, Samui también se levanto de su sitio y Hikari solo negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba.

-Como tengamos que volver a escondernos en una cueva llena de bichos te enteras-dijo Hikari.

El grupo de jóvenes se encaminaron a la salida , Laura al pasar por una de las mesas un hombre extendió su mano hasta el trasero de ella.

-¡pero que guapa!-le dijo el hombre.

-te esperamos fuera-dijeron sus compañeras sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

-yo lo mato-fue lo único que dijo Laura antes de arañarle la cara con sus garras. Una pelea se desato en la taberna , Laura golpeo al hombre y cuando termino salió del lugar mientras se sacudía la ropa.

-chusma- dijo Laura.

Las jóvenes montaron en sus caballos y partieron a Varmo a gran velocidad.

**En el campamento de Hiroto.**

-¡Joven Jess!-grito uno de los del lugar cuando la vio bajar del dragón.

-Hola, reúne a todos-dijo Jess en cuanto que puso un pie en tierra.

-¿a todos?-

-si-

-¿a donde vamos?-

-A recuperar Varmo-dijo la joven entrando a su tienda a por algo de comida.

Cuando todo el campamento estuvo reunido, Jess salió de su tienda.

-Escuchadme bien-dijo subiéndose a un troco de árbol cortado- La guerra esta apunto de comenzar y nuestro rey nos necesita. Los hombres montaron en sus caballos , aun sabiendo que para llegar a Varmo se tardarían un dia y medio si no paraban.

Pero antes de salir sucedió lo menos esperado , frente a ellos estaba el dragón que había traído a Jess junto con mas dragones.

-subid-les dijo el dragón.

**Volviendo al lugar de antes...**

Meil, Keira , Shimori y Hiroto. Los cuatro acababan de bajar cerca de la cueva por donde entraron Nagumo y los demás.

Caminaron hasta encontrar a dos guardias pertenecientes a Varmo, la idea era quitarles las vestimentas a estos y entrar. Les atacaron por la espalda y les rompieron el cuello, Meil se cambio sus ropas por la de los guardias, montaron en los caballos de estos junto con Shimori , Keira y Hiroto atados de manos, la ide era decir que los había capturado.

Al llegar a la gran muralla , los guardias al ver la ropa de Meil ordenaron abrir la puerta, al estos entrar Meil les dijo que los había capturado merodeando por las cuevas.

Los guardias le dijeron que se lo llevara al los calabozos, cuando los cuatro estuvieron alejados de la vista de los demás guardias , se encaminaron a la bodega de la tercera torre.

-por aquí-dijo Hiroto, los demás le siguieron . Bajaron las escales y al entrar...¡pum! un golpe en la cabeza de Hiroto-¡auch!-dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Hiroto!-dijo Nagumo bajando la escoba -¿que tal?-

-pues estaba bien hasta hace medio minuto , ya que fui golpeado en la cabeza-

-perdón-dijo Nagumo rascándose la cabeza-pensaba que eras de los malos-

-habéis tardado mucho-hablo Suzuno.

-lo lamentamos, pero no encontrábamos la bodega-dijo Shimori mirando a Hiroto

-osea que este es tu reino y no sabes donde están las cosas-dijo Violeta a Hiroto.

-es que no me acordaba-dijo Hiroto-ademas yo nací en el campamento , no aquí en Varmo como Nagumo-

-es que yo soy especial-dijo Nagumo.

-y que mas da ya, ahora vamos a por el fragmento -dijo Meil, salimos y subimos las escaleras en silencio. Pasamos por un pasadizo que nos llevo directamente a los cuartos.

-¿donde estará el fragmento?-pregunto Midorikawa.

-esta cerca-dijo Keira, todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿como lo sabes?-

-al ser yo la que de la vida por sus reinos , puedo sentir donde están los fragmentos. Se que Midorikawa tiene uno en su bota derecha, Suzuno tiene otro en esa bolsa que esta junto a su espada y Meil lleva el fragmento de Shimori entre su cinturón.-

-valla...-dijo violeta

-¡podias haber dicho eso antes!-dijo Nagumo.-nos habrías sido muy útil-

-nunca preguntasteis-

-¿que tan cerca?-pregunto Suzuno.

-esta en la sala de allí-dijo señalando una gran puerta de color negro.

Al entrar había una gran cama con muchos pieles, una gran ventana y una especie de fuente.

Cerramos la puerta y Keila nos dijo que el ultimo fragmento de la piedra estaba dentro de la fuente, se acercaron y vieron una especie de agua grisácea con muchas cabezas dentro.

-os gusta mi fuente-hablo una voz a sus espaldas, se giraron y vieron a Genko-es traída del sur-todos le miraron como se acercaba a la fuente.-valla...cuanto has crecido Meil, no te veía desde que eras un mocoso, y tu Hiroto eres igualito a tu difunto padre-

-¿lo conoces?-pregunto Suzuno a Meil.

-claro que me conoce, soy su padre- Eso fue sorpresa, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-tu no eres nada mio-dijo Meil.

-Meil los rencores no son buenos, sabes Ikentu me conto sobre la visita que te hizo y me dijo lo fuerte que eras-le dijo metiendo una mano en el agua.-podrias trabajar para mi, imagínate ser el comandante de mis tropas-

-¡cállate!-le dijo Meil, Genko saco la mano del agua con un brazalete con una piedra roja brillante incrustada.

-buscáis esto ¿no?-les dijo enseñando el trozo-acompañadme- Genko comenzó a caminar y le grupo lo siguió algo dudosos. Llegaron hasta una gran sala, en la cual había un trono, y una fuente mas grande que la del cuarto en el centro. Al llegar Genko se sento en el trono y le dijo algo a sus guardias.

Al instante trajeron a Ikentu atado y estaba desmayado, detrás de el venia el señor Winter, Genko hizo una seña con sus manos y al momento los guardias nos rodearon.

-os presento a mi hermano Ikentu-dijo Genko levantándose del trono-y el es Winter-dijo señalando al viejo-creo que tu y tu amiguita lo conocéis-le dijo a Violeta y Suzuno.

-¡suéltalo!-le grito Suzuno.

-me gustaría hacerlo, pero aun le necesito para algo-dijo Genko.

Sus hombres llevaron a su hermano hasta la fuente , allí le acostaron en el bordo de la fuente y el señor Winter comenzó a hablar.

-¿que tengo que hacer primero?- dijo Genko dejando el brazalete a un lado del cuerpo de su hermano.

-debes...coger el cuchillo que te pedí y cortar el cuello de tu hermano, con su sangre te harás una cruz en la mano derecha y beberás su sangre que primero haz de mezclar con la tuya.-dijo

-bien-dijo Genko sonriendo, cogió su cuchillo y lo acerco al cuello de su hermano, pero antes de hacerlo su hermano abrió los ojos.

-Genko no.-le dijo Ikentu suplicando con la mirada.

-hermano , es por nuestro bien. Seguiremos estando juntos-le dijo antes de cortar su cuello, su sangre se comenzó a derramar . Genko recogió parte de la sangre en una copa y luego se hizo un corte en la mano derecha , junto las dos sangres y sonrió antes de beberla.

Al instante su musculatura aumento al igual que su tamaño, sus ojos se volvieron rojos como los de Ikentu, su cabello se soltó de la trenza y creció hasta mas abajo de la mitad de su espalda.

-valla...-hablo y su voz sonaba como si Ikentu y Genko hablaran a la vez-no pensé que realmente funcionara-

-¿que fue eso?-pregunto Midorikawa.

-me había olvidado de vosotros-dijo Genko mientras sonreía - matadlos- dijo Genko saliendo de la sala.

Los guardias comenzaron a atacar, los jóvenes se defendieron muy bien. Pero cada vez que mataban un guardia otro aparecía .

En un descuido , Nagumo le cogió el brazalete y se lo entrego a Meil , ya que el era el elegido por el dios del fuego.

-¡haced la unión!-dijo Hiroto mientras clavaba su espada en el pecho de un guardia, Suzuno, Midorikawa, Shimori, Keila y Meil salieron del cuarto dejando solos a Violeta , Nagumo y Hiroto. Estos se vieron rodeados por los guardias al ser demasiados.

-fue un placer conocerte Violeta y a ti Nagumo te quiero como un hermano-dijo Hiroto

-Lo mismo digo, habrías sido un gran rey-dijo Violeta-Nagumo te perdono por todas las estupideces que me has echo y dicho-

-Yo también te quiero Hiroto, y tu espía eres la persona mas rara que e conocido-dijo Nagumo

Justo cuando pensaban que todo acabaría por la pared entro un dragón y encima del dragón estaba Jess. Jess desmonto del dragón rápidamente y corto la cabeza de uno de los guardias mientras que el dragón los mordía.

Fuera de la sala ,en una de las habitaciones para ser mas específicos ,estaban los cuatro elegidos preparados para hacer el ritual, se habían puesto en circulo como Keila les había dicho. Dentro del circulo estaba ella...

-bien comencemos-dijo Meil y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Dioses dueños y creadores de los cinco reinos, nos elegisteis para esta misión que ya fue cumplida. Aquí os entrego los fragmentos tal y como fueron robados, del infierno las llamas fueron extraídas-dijo Keila mientras Meil le entregaba el trozo.

-de la gran montaña fue robado un cabello de la hija del viento-dijo mientras Shimori le daba su trozo.

-de los verdes bosques la hoja de la vida -Midorikawa le dio su trozo.

-y desde el fin del mundo el cristal del hielo fue robado -dijo mientras Suzuno le daba el trozo, Keila coloco los trozos sobre el suelo- la sangre de un inocente fue derramada, al igual que hoy se derramara-Keila alzo un cuchillo para clavárselo en el pecho, pero antes de hacerlo Genko apareció junto con cuatro guardias mas.

-no puedo permitir que hagas eso-dijo Genko sacando se espada, Suzuno se levanto y saco la suya, Midorikawa , Meil y Shimori se pusieron a pelear con los guardias mientras que Keira recogía los trozos del suelo.

**Fuera de Varmo...**

Laura estaba reunida junto con Shion, Umiko, Hikari , Samui y toda la tropa de Blizzar.

-Bien, caballeros posiblemente hoy sea el dia en que muramos. Pero será por una buena causa, será por ver el dia de mañana a nuestros hijos felices y alejados de un mundo de tinieblas-dijo Gianluca.

-bonito discurso-le dijo Laura.

-¡Adelante!-dijo Gianluca señalando con su espada a la gran muralla, la tropa salió hacia la muralla donde dragones volaban y rompían la muralla.

**De vuelta...**

Una batalla se desato entre el y Suzuno pero a pesar de que Suzuno era un buen guerrero no era lo suficientemente bueno como para vencer a Genko .

Genko golpeo la mejilla derecha de Suzuno, y cuando este se distrajo le atravesó con su espada, Suzuno callo al suelo. Meil vio la escena y su ira se desato, desenfundo su espada que solto una gran llamarada y se enzarzo en una pelea a muerte con Genko.

Ninguno de los dos se rendía , luchaban con toda su fuerza. En un movimiento rápido Meil salto por encima de Genko y lo atravesó con su espada por la espalda.

Keila miraba la escena , pero sabia que Genko era un demonio y que no iba a morir tan fácilmente.

Genko se levanto y se miro la herida, sus ojos se tornaron negros, sus colmillos crecieron ,unas grandes garras aparecieron y una marca recorrió todo su brazo derecho.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas , cogió la espada de Suzuno y se atravesó , su sangre comenzó a derramarse y ella junto con sus manos los trozos mientras los apretaba con fuerza contra el lugar donde estaba el corte.

Cuando sus ojos se cerraron la piedra comenzó a brillar , Midorikawa abrió las manos de Keira y vio que la piedra había vuelto a ser una sola.

-M-midorkawa-dijo Keira

-Keira-

-debes llevar la piedra a la fuente y pedir a los dioses ayuda-dijo Keira antes de dejar de respirar, Midorikwa soltó una lagrima y se levanto rápidamente, iba a salir del cuarto cuando mas guardias aparecieron. Estos arrinconaron a Midorikawa y ...

-¡Midorikawa!-dijo Shimori que acababa de matar a su contrincante.

Midorikawa le paso la piedra y esta salió por la puerta corriendo.

-¡a la fuente!-le grito Midorikawa mientras desenfundaba su espada-no deberíais meteros con los hombres del bosque-le dijo antes de lanzarse a la lucha.

Shimori corrió hasta la fuente.

-dioses creadores de los reinos , os pido ayuda en esta batalla-dijo Shimori esperanzada en que algo pasara, pero nada. Shimori sintió que alguien la cogia del brazo, se giro y vio a Winter.

-debes hacerlo de corazón-dijo

-¿de corazón?-Shimori cerro sus ojos y entonces la piedra comenzó a brillar de nuevo.

Al abrirlos ya no estaba en el mismo lugar estaba en un gran campo de flores blancas y arboles de igual color , Shimori camino y entonces escucho una voz.

-¿quien eres?-

-soy Shimori, Shimori Matsumoto-dijo la joven mirando a todos los lados.

-¿que haces aquí?-hablo una voz femenina

-vengo a pediros ayuda-

-¿ayuda?-habló otra voz

-si-

-¿por que deberíamos ayudarte?-dijo una voz muy gruesa.

-por que todos esto se desato por la piedra, la guerra ya comenzó y no es que la vallamos a ganar con un demonio de por medio-

-¿demonio?-

-¿te refieres a Genko?-dijo la voz femenina

-Espera un segundo-dijo la voz gruesa, Shimori seguía buscando las voces .

-Lo hemos meditado y te diremos que hacer.-

Las voces dijeron a Shimori lo que debía hacer para poder vencer a Genko, abrió de nuevo sus ojos y vio que Winter ya no estaba.

Quito el cuerpo muerto de Ikentu y justo cuando iba a echar la piedra al agua un hombre la cogió de los cabellos...

-pero que preciosidad, yo siempre dije que las mujeres de otro reino eran mejores que las de Varmo-el hombre recorrió con su espada las piernas de Shimori.

-¡no la toques!-dijo Gianluca desde la puerta, el hombre soltó a Shimori y Gianluca entro y sin el mayor esfuerzo acabo con la vida del hombre.

Ayudo a Shimori a ponerse de pie, esta volvió de nuevo a la fuente cogió la piedra y la arrojo al agua. Dijo lo que las voces le habían le habían dicho que dijese y el agua de la fuente comenzó a brillar y al momento un gran aire comenzó a absorber todo a su alrededor.

-hay que traer a Genko-dijo Shimori y al momento la pared se vio atravesada por el cuerpo de Meil, este se levanto y continuo su batalla con Genko.

-que oportuno-dijo Gianluca.

-¡shimori!-grito Laura entrando corriendo.

-Laura menos mal que estas aquí necesito tu ayuda-dijo Shimori.

-claro dime-

-necesito que vallas hasta Meil y le cuentes que necesitamos traer a Genko hasta la fuente-

-claro...¡y por que no vas tu!-le dijo ella al ver la brutal pelea entre los dos.

-por que yo necesito quedarme para cerrar el portal en el momento en que Genko caiga dentro-

-ya , ya- Laura salió corriendo hacia Meil , saco su espada ataco a Genko cortándole el brazo.

-valla dos contra uno, eso es desventaja-dijo antes de volver a sacar otro brazo, Laura le miro con asco y volvió a cortarle el brazo.

-¡Nagumo!-dijo cuando le vio aparecer junto con Hiroto-ve allí y coge esa cuerda- Nagumo obedeció.

-Tu y Gianluca colocaros aquí y tensarla -les dijo señalándoles sus lugares.

-tu Hiroto ve y trae aquí a un dragón-

-¡¿de donde quieres que saque yo un dragón?!-shimori le señalo por el gran hueco una manada de dragones que volaban.

-ahh vale-dijo este y se asomo por el hueco, vio a uno de los de su campamento-¡Reik ven!-le grito pero el hombre no le escucho. Ante sus ojos paso un dragón y Meil le dijo ''filx'' y el dragón rompió el tejado.

El dragón entro y Meil le dijo hacia el agujero, el dragón batió sus alas haciendo que Genko se fuera de espaldas, tropezara con la cuerda y callera a la fuente.

Shimori dijo ''cierrate'' y la fuente dejo de brillar , Meil se acerco y miro hacia la fuente y no había nada , solo el agua manchada por la sangre de Ikentu.

Las tropas de Greenwood y Hiems no tardaron en llegar para terminar con la tropa de Varmo. El sol volvió a brillar en Varmo después de tantos años en oscuridad.

Parecía que todo había acabado , hasta que la fuente se rompió y de ella pareció Genko, este cogió a Meil del cuello y se dispuso a ahogarlo.

Cuatro brillantes luces aparecieron , la primera era la figura de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos color negro, ojos grises y piel pálida apareció . La mujer vestía con un vestido blanco y poseía una lanza muy afilada.

La segunda era de un corpulento hombre de piel bronceada , cabellos negros y ojos rojos, el hombre vestia con una tunica negra y un tridente en llamas.

La tercera un hombre de cabellos largos y rubios, piel blanca y con los ojos verdes, vestía con un traje echo de hojas y en sus manos llevaba un arco con un flecha.

La cuarta y ultima figura fue la un hombre con la piel pálida, los cabellos blancos y largos llegándole hasta la espalda, aunque estos estaban recogidos en una trenza caída, sus ojos eran negros , vestía con una armadura totalmente echa de hielo y el sus manos una espada echa también de hielo.

-¡Genko!-la voz era la misma de antes-tu maldad acabo-dijo antes de atravesarle con su lanza, Genko solto a Meil y se llevo las manos hasta la lanza .

-Verna-dijo todos se sorprendieron, no pensaron tener a la diosa del viento frente a ellos, el hombre con el arco disparo una flecha al pecho.

-Acares- El hombre de la armadura se acerco junto con el del tridente lso chocaron y en el suelo se abrió un hueco , el del tridente se lo clavo en el cuello y lo empujo hasta el agujero, y el de la espada hizo un corte en el aire y el hueco se cerro no sin antes escuchar un ''me vengare''.

-gracias-dijo Acares-habéis recuperado la piedra y habéis cumplido con la misión que se os dio-

-es hora de marcharnos- dijo Verna.

-¡esperad!-les dijo Meil-¿no podéis hacer algo por Keira y por Suzuno?-

-El deber de Keira era morir por vosotros y por su reino, además ella siempre estará entre vosotros y el de Suzuno...el...aun tiene cosas que hacer en este mundo-dijo Verna , las luces desaparecieron junto con los cuatro dioses.

**Pov. Violeta.**

La batalla termino , pero se cobro muchas vidas .

Shimori nos dijo que Genko había sido llevado a hasta las oscuras cuevas del infierno donde permanecería por el resto de la eternidad.

Muchos de los que nos ayudaron en esta gran batalla son grandes personas , como Hikari, Shion , Umiko y muchos mas.

Después de la batalla todos volvimos a casa, según supe Michiru y Afuro tuvieron dos preciosos hijos.

Shimori y Gianluca viven felices en Blizzar , Gianluca fue elegido para dirigir las tropas del reino .

Meil regreso a su bosque con los dragones, nunca comprendí como era capaz de hablar con los dragones es una persona muy singular . Pero sin el no habríamos logrado vencer a Genko.

Nagumo conoció a Laura y después de unas cuantas peleas supe que ahora vivían en Varmo como algo mas que amigos, hablando de Varmo ...Hiroto recupero su trono y nombro a Nagumo su consejero , el y Jessie mantienen una relación y según mi intuición femenina no tardaran en casarse...

El abuelo de Keira lloro la muerte de esta por varios días, pero se alegro mucho cuando una niña del pueblo le llamo abuelo.

Midorikawa vino conmigo y con suzuno a Hiems...si , he dicho suzuno. Mi amado Suzuno se recupero de su herida y ahora somos felices en nuestro amado reino helado.

Al volver mi madre y mi padrastro me esperaban junto con Cody...que malos encima de que casi muero por salvar Hiems van y me siguen obligando a casarme con Cody.

Me negué ya estaba bastante mayorcita como para que me obligaran, mi padrastro me echo de casa y mi madre con mucho pesar me dijo que no volviera según ella era la deshonra de la familia.

Midorikawa conoció a una chica allí en Hiems llamada Kaory con la que esta casado.

Fuusuke y yo vivimos juntos esperando a que nuestro pequeñín llegue , el sigue cazando en el bosque y yo me dedico a vender tartas de arándanos.

Nuestras vidas cambiaron mucho se perdieron muchas vidas en esa batalla, pero esas personas permanecerán por siempre en nuestros corazones y su recuerdo de que fueron grandes héroes perdurara por siempre en la historia.

Fin.

* * *

**Bueno lo se , el final es una mierda tan grande como una catedral. Pero bueno esto es lo que se me ocurrió y eso que lo llevaba pensando desde hacia ya bastante tiempo.**

**Me alegra de que hayan leído y comentado ^^**

**Sin mas que decir me despido**

**BYE¡^^**


End file.
